Desenredados
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: La vida despues de la torre no seria nada sencillo,Rapunzel debera adaptarse a la vida de una princesa y en el camino superar los obstaculos..
1. El Regreso de la princesa perdida

-Ya te he dicho que estoy loco por las morenas?

Desbordada de alegría incontenible Rapunzel lo abrazo fuertemente, el a su vez la abrazaba como sino quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas, no podía describir la dicha que sentía de esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba de empezar de cero, solo que esta vez ella estaría a su lado.

Prontamente Rapunzel cerro la distancia entre ambos y efusivamente le planto un beso en los labios, entonces Eugene la tomo de la nuca y la guio suavemente en su primer beso.

-Lindo cabello

La joven soltó una risita.

Después de buscar y buscar por todas partes en la torre,Rapunzel encontró las llaves y lo libero de las cadenas

-Que eres la princesa perdida? Lo se preciosa.

-Pero cómo?

-Tu cumpleaños es el mismo dia que el de la princesa,cabello rubio,ojos verdes,no se como no me di cuenta antes.

Rapunzel bajo la mirada por un momento,venían a ella muchos sentimientos encontrados toda su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados de un dia para otro y ahora el futuro de ambos era incierto.

Pero no debía derrumbarse. No no debía,no podía.

Un cosquilleo en su hombro la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Pascal aquí estas!

-Seras una mascota de la realeza – dijo el joven a pascal

El camaleón se limito a sacarle la lengua.

-Encantador

Minutos después descendieron de la torre.

-Hola Max-saludo la chica acariciándolo

El caballo relincho de alegría al verla.

-Yo también te extrañe-dijo la chica

Pascal salto de su hombro a la cabeza del caballo, Eugene tomo las riendas del caballo y los cuatro se encaminaron a la salida.

Con un suspiro Rapunzel dio una última mirada a la torre. Su casa, su cárcel.

Adiós madre

Mientras caminaban en lo profundo del bosque Rapunzel no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa,ansiosa,jugaba un poco con sus manos o con su escasa melena.

-Estas bien? Le pregunto de pronto

-Aun no puedo creer que sea la princesa perdida…no se como ser una princesa

-Pero lo eres y serás una gran princesa

-Eso crees?

-Lo se-afirmo- claro que tendras que usar una gran y pesada corona sobre tu cabeza.

Escuchando las palabras del joven, ella se imagino usando una corona tan grande que podría usarla de hula-hula.

-No estaras tratando de asustarme verdad?

-Yo seria incapaz preciosa,sabes cuando era niño lei un libro sobre una princesa que tenia una tiara muy especial,cada piedra preciosa incrustada simbolizaba lo que debía ser. Los diamantes eran espíritu de aventura,la aguamarina amabilidad y gentileza,los rubies valentía y el dorado de la tiara sabiduría y liderazgo.

-oh dios

-Recientemente conoci a una chica con un gran sentido de aventura que fue capaz de dejar atrás el único lugar que conocía para seguir sus sueños hasta el final y en el camino mostro valentía, liderazgo y gentileza a todo el mundo.

-Pero hize todo eso cuando tenía cabello mágico, como podre ayudar ahora?

-Siempre hay una manera

De la nada aparecieron tres hombres cerrándoles el camino junto al rio, armados con ballestas.

-Quédense donde están y dennos todo lo que traigan!-ordeno el líder

-Rapunzel corre!- dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella en pose protectora

Pero ella hizo caso omiso y brinco a la espalda de uno de los ladrones y comenzó a jalarle el cabello hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-Rapunzel!- grito Eugene, mientras esquivaba un golpe

Un segundo de distracción basto para que el joven terminara perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al rio.

Maximus en unas cuantas patadas ahuyento a dos de ellos.

-MAX! – lo llamo la chica que intentaba sujetar al hombre contra el suelo/

-Siéntate max

El gustoso obedeció, mientras el hombre movía sus manos de un lado a otro desesperadamente tratando de zafarse sin éxito.

Rapunzel corrió a buscar alguna rama suficientemente larga que lanzarle, mientras el se aferraba a una roca.

-Eugene!- grito lanzándole la rama,al tiempo que el la atrapo, ella halo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llego a la orilla.

-Gracias preciosa- dijo pasándose los dedos por su cabello- genial conocere a los reyes empapado de agua.

-oh vamos te hacía falta un baño

-ja ja muy graciosa

Pronto su atención se enfocó en el último de los ladrones que aun forcejeaba con Maximus.

-Levántate max! –le indico el joven,pero el caballo ni se inmuto.

-Vamos pulgoso arriba!

Rapunzel puso los brazos en jarra y le clavo una mirada recriminatoria (esa mirada que le hacía caer rendido a sus pies, aunque claro nunca lo admitiría).

-Que? Era broma!- se defendió

-Arriba max!-le pidió la chica a lo cual el caballo prontamente obedeció.

El hombre se puso de pie.

-Q es lo que estaba pensando?- le regaño la chica, mientras el hombre sostenía su sombrero frente a su pecho avergonzado.

-Todo es mi culpa, se trata de mi hijo está muy enfermo y necesitaba su caballo para llevarlo al médico de la corte, y pues acepte trabajar con ellos.

-y porque simplemente no lo pidió?- las facciones de la chica se suavizaron.

-Donde está el? – interrumpió el joven

En unos minutos llegaron a su casa, en una cama, encontraron a un niño que no pasaba de los seis años de edad, con un aspecto demacrado. La princesa se acercó a él tomando su mano asegurándole que todo estaría bien ahora y que montaría al caballo más veloz y hermoso de todo el reino de corona.

En corona...

Al llegar al castillo los guardias reconocieron a Flynn de inmediato y en un santiamén tenia a casi un escuadrón completo sobre él.

-Suéltenlo, yo soy la princesa perdida y solicito hablar con mis padres los reyes de corona.. Ahora mismo- hablo la joven armándose de valor y mostrando una frazada con la insignia del reino y su nombre cosido en él.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucharla y la hubieran tomado a loca si no fuera porque Maximus haciendo gala de su sutileza y persuasión consiguió que la escucharan, mientras el niño era llevado al médico.


	2. Chapter 2 Cambios

Capítulo 2. Cambios

Disclamer. Todos los personajes que aqui aparecen son propiedad de Walt Disney, de lo contrario ya estariamos filmando la secuela. Enjoy!

Respira, solo respira

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- trataba inútilmente de consolarla mientras él era arrastrado a los calabozos del reino.

-Tu puedes preciosa, demuéstrales quien eres y toma tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida- dijo esto último con humor.

Ella solo rio nerviosa.

-YA, YA BASTA! LLEVENSELO DE UNA VEZ! – ordeno el malhumorado capitán de la guardia.

-Noooo!- grito aferrándose a sus brazos y dándole un fugaz beso antes de ser separados.

La joven no pudo más y cayo de rodillas, una gran impotencia y preocupación oprimía su pecho de tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo de nuevo.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas la hizo volver a la realidad, abruptamente. Se secó las lágrimas y uno que otro moco escurridizo y se levantó.

No me voy a derrumbar, no tengo que ser fuerte.

-Sígame jovencita- y así cual víctima y verdugo se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

No sabía en qué lugar de ese enorme castillo se encontraba, todo era tan suntuoso y elegante que la hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Veía pasar mujeres unas tras otras haciendo alguna labor o limpiando, había guardias casi en cada esquina, todos a su vez no dejaban de mirarla o secretearse cosas entre ellos.

-Llegamos, espere un momento-no paso ni un minuto y él ya estaba de vuelta indicándole que pasara.

La puerta se cerró en un ligero clic, dio un suspiro armándose de valor y se dio la vuelta.

Se encontraba en un salón no tan grande como imaginaba, había un piano en el centro, un par de mesitas, y dos hermosos sillones uno frente al otro. A un costado un hombre de cara afable, cabello castaño, escaso bigote, no mayor a treinta años, vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme militar.

No puede ser mi padre es mucho más joven- pensó

-Toma siento, por favor- señalo uno de los sillones mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

Rapunzel obedeció y se sentó, plisando su vestido un poco por los nervios.

-Cuéntame tu historia- le pidió amablemente

-Bueno... yo…am

Después de los 15 minutos más largos de su vida, se quedó esperando alguna respuesta, pero el silencio imperaba.

Y este señor solo me observa y no dice palabra, espera esta sonriéndome?

-Yo soy el rey Adgar de Arendelle-comenzo- sabes por muchos años he visto a mi hermana y mi cuñado sufrir por no encontrar a su hija, la buscamos por todo el reino de corona, de arendelle, las islas del sur, incluso Agrabah pero la búsqueda jamás rindió frutos-hizo una pausa- lo único que pudimos averiguar fue que esa mujer tenía fama de ser una hechicera muy poderosa y longeva.

La joven no podía evitar sentirse triste por la mujer que creyó su madre por dieciocho largos y carentes años, este hombre frente a ella le parecía confiable, buena persona pero no sabía si podía confiar en él.

-Francamente después de tanto tiempo había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a mi sobrina

Rapunzel le miro a los ojos

-..Hasta el día de hoy.-ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, el joven rey le tendió la mano, ella la acepto.

-Para mí no es necesario ir a la torre a corroborar tu historia, pero el capitán piensa otra cosa, así que en dos días volverán con noticias.

-Entre tanto es hora de que conozcas a tus padres.- dijo palmeando sus manos entre las suyas.

-No sin Eugene!- expreso soltando sus manos.

El rey la miro por unos segundos y asintió.

…...

En los calabozos de Corona.

El sol de media tarde entraba por la rejilla de una celda húmeda y sucia, solo los chirridos del pequeño Pascal "charlando" con Flynn llenaban el aire, el joven lo escuchaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada algo perdida.

-talvez sea lo mejor, ella es una princesa y yo –suspiro- solo soy un ladrón... guapo, hábil, encantador y muchas cosa más pero al fin y al cabo un ladrón- sonrió con tristeza.

Pascal rodo los ojos e hizo un chirrido.

-Que fácil para ti decirlo, tu eres una rana- le señalo

Chirridos en desacuerdo

-Bueno camaleón, es lo mismo- dijo restándole importancia

Pascal negó con la cabeza y soltó más chirridos

-Si tuviese que morir, al menos lo haría tranquilo, Rapunzel está a salvo con su verdadera familia

Los guardias iban y venían por el pasillo, echándole una mirada de soslayo al joven, pascal por su parte se camuflajeaba (no todos los días se ve a un prisionero hablando solo, o al menos no en tan corto tiempo).

-Eh, Rider estas enloqueciendo tan pronto?- intervino uno de los guardias, golpeando con su alabarda las rejas

-Eso quisieran, pero se necesita mucho más para vencerme

-(Risa burlona) Tu de aquí no sales vivo, Rider!

-Así quieres apostar?

-Piensas que se van a tragar el cuento de que esa muchachita insignificante y simplona es "la princesa perdida y que casualmente la encontraste en el bosque recogiendo margaritas?, por favor!

-CALLATE!, no sabes lo que dices!- le grito tratando de controlarse

-No dudo que sea alguna de tus amiguitas del burdel, cuanto le prometiste eh?

-Hijo de p****!- no pudo contenerse más y como pudo lo tomo del uniforme y le planto un puñetazo en el rostro.

-A ella la respetas, imbécil!

El guardia se apretaba su nariz sangrante, al tiempo que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo que paso y acudían a su ayuda.

-¿Q paso aquí? – pregunto el capitán

-Fue ider, ef me atao,uando o olo ia i ondin- Traducción (Fue Ríder, el me ataco, cuando yo solo hacia mi rondín)

Al capitán casi se le voltean los bigotes del coraje.

-Eso no es verdad, el empezó- dijo señalándolo

-No te pasare una más Rider, a la siguiente al cepo!

El guardia todavía sangraba, pero al escuchar eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Spengler, repórtese a la enfermería y tómese el resto de la tarde

-Sí...padre- salió del lugar, sonriendo por lo bajo, seguido del capitán y demás guardias

-nepotismo- mascullo el joven, volviendo a su posición inicial

Cuando pensó que estaba solo de nuevo, otro guardia llamo su atención.

-¿Que, acaso no se cansan?- volteo hacia el

-No vine a eso Rider…solo quería decir que estuvo mal lo que dijo-miro hacia ambos lados, temiendo ser escuchado- yo sí creo que sea la princesa

-Eh... bueno te lo agradezco

-Soy conlin, por cierto-dijo antes de retirarse y seguir con lo suyo

Chirridos enojados

-Tienes razón, lagartija, esto aún no acaba, seré digno de ella (pausa dramática) este es el fin de Flynn Rider y el regreso del bien ponderado Eugene Fitzherbert- expreso muy seguro de sí.

Pascal le sonrió orgulloso

(Carraspeo) vaya, eso fue estimulante, en verdad me siento mejor, gracias

…

Del otro lado del castillo se encontraba una muy preocupada Rapunzel, aun no sabía que iba a ser de su "Eugene", confiaba en su recién conocido tío ya que por alguna extraña razón le tenía confianza (cosa que nunca sintió con madre Gothel), él ahora estaba conversando con sus padres y con el capitán Spengler (que por algún motivo se había colocado a la conversación).

Y ahí estaba ella sentada en un taburete cocido con las más finas sedas y bañado en oro, esperando en esa ajena habitación, desde que la dejaron ahí no se había movido, todo era tan lindo, pomposo y frágil que le daba miedo romper algo. Sus pensamientos estaban con Eugene, ella sabía que no era una mala persona, solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Momentos después su tío entro seguido de dos jóvenes doncellas a la vista simpáticas.

-Te presento a tus doncellas: ella es Ava y Bluma, ellas te ayudaran en lo que necesites.

-Señorita- pronunciaron ambas haciendo una reverencia

-Mucho gusto

-¿QuevaapasarconEugene?- pregunto preocupada

El joven rey le sonrió con ternura, y le empezó a explicar como a un niño pequeño –mira pronto se le hará un juicio y se determinara su debida sanción-

-pero él no es malo, el...

-Lo sé, lo se te creo, pequeña….pero no podemos ignorar sus faltas….por ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día muy ocupado.

-Gracias por todo- le agradeció algo apenada

El rey asintió y salió de la alcoba, dejándola con sus doncellas anhelantes de órdenes.

-Y bien necesita ayuda? –pregunto Ava la menor

-Pero claro que sí, ayúdala a desvestirse, y yo arreglo lo demás- le indico Bluma, la mayor

-No, estoy bien, no hace falta-respondió cubriéndose el corsé y dando un paso atrás

-Es mi trabajo señorita, no tema

Y así comenzó la lucha campal entre la doncella y la princesa, una trataba de explicar que nada malo pasaría y la otra aferraba sus brazos a su pecho evitando el acceso a su corsé.

-Ava! Basta déjala, la estas asustando

-lo siento- dijo ruborizándose

-Todo está listo, señorita, buenas noches-y con una reverencia salieron

Un tanto aterrada se dirigió a su cama, quedando dormida al poco rato.

**Nota Autora: Bien creo que este capitulo me quedo mucho mejor que el primero ese lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo.**

**Que opinan diganme o pensare que los fantasmas leen mi historia jaja y no olviden presionar el boton de ahi abajito recuerden que una historia feliz requiere reviews felices.**

**Chao,bye,sayonara,bon amis.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Disclamer. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.

-¿Lista? – pregunto el rey adgar

-Lista

El rey bajo la mirada a los pies de su sobrina- Sería prudente que usaras zapatos, te podrías lastimar-

-Me siento más libre así...además nunca los he usado- confeso, mirándose los pies

-Está bien- le concedió

Caminaron por largos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a los calabozos, ahí el capitán se les unió, cruzaron varias puertas custodiadas y finalmente descendieron los últimos peldaños.

El sol de la mañana entraba por las ventanillas de las celdas y por los tragaluces, solo el ir y venir de los guardias llenaba el silencio.

Flynn estaba recostado en lo que pretendía ser una cama, una angosta, fría y dura cama si se lo preguntaban, él camaleón dormía enroscado sobre su pecho. El joven llevaba horas despierto, pensando en su futuro, todos los escenarios posibles que le venían a la mente unos más descabellados que otros, en eso estaba cuando escucho la algarabía de algunos presos seguidos de pasos.

-Rapunzel- dijo incorporándose y corriendo a su lado tan pronto abrieron las rejas.

-Eugene- susurro abrazada a el

(Carraspeos) Ambos se separaron para prestar atención al rey.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo Flynn apoyándose en el balcón de la terraza

-Es una hermosa vista-suspiro algo nerviosa

El joven la miro y sin decir nada tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente, intercambiaron unas miradas y posaron su vista al frente. Segundos después a sus espaldas el crujir de las puertas llamo su atención, haciendo que se soltasen las manos. Ella volteo con cierto temor y ahí estaban los reyes de Corona, sus padres aunque para ella eran unos completos desconocidos, más sin embargo avanzo poco a poco hasta la reina que también caminaba lentamente hacia ella, quedaron frente a frente, su corazón latía fuertemente, su garganta de pronto se secó no conseguía articular palabra alguna, la reina acaricio su mejilla un tanto dudosa y miro sus ojos, ahí fue cuando miro a su niña, a su bebe que tan cruelmente le arrebataron por una tonta vanidad.

Prontamente la familia de corona se abrazaba por primera vez en años .La reina levanto la vista y ahí estaba el responsable de traer a su hija de vuelta, le tendió la mano y lo jalo hacia el abrazo familiar, al menos para la reina él ya tenía un lugar especial, el rey… Bueno eso era harina de otro costal.

Juicio

Por decisión de los reyes de corona su hija no estaría presente en la audiencia, pero claro eso no detendría a nuestra protagonista así que se escabullo de su alcoba y se dirigió al salón de audiencias y para su suerte no había nadie custodiando la entrada. Acerco la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor que era lo que decían.

"Los cargos que se le imputan son: asaltos a carruajes feudales, asaltos a comercios en complicidad con los hoy presos Hermanos Stabbington, abigeato, robo a propiedades feudales, usurpación de clérigo, disfrazarse de mujer por…

Aquí Flynn no pudo evitar reírse al recordar ese momento.

-ejem... Lo siento-

..Y por último irrumpir en el castillo y hurtar la tiara de la princesa y escapar de su sentencia final: la horca.

-wow, y que es abigeato?- se preguntó, aun agachada

-es un delito que consiste en el robo de ganado principalmente caballos y castigado con la muerte- contesto una voz fría detrás de ella.

-aaaayyyy… (Risa nerviosa). Que hace aquí miss Dinorah?

-Yo soy la profesora de etiqueta de la princesa y tengo permiso de estar aquí, la pregunta es que hace usted escuchando detrás de la puerta, cuando debería estar estudiando, tiene mucho que aprender- la miro estrictamente

-lo sé, no volverá a pasar, tan pronto termine la audiencia volveré a los estudios- asevero con una sonrisa

-Eso espero-y se alejó por el corredor no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de disgusto

Tan pronto su profesora se perdió de su vista doblando en una esquina del corredor se volvió a pegar a la puerta.

-Bien eso se hará y no habrá necesidad de colgar a nadie...

-¿Qué se hará?, ashhh ya no escuche nada –dijo alejándose de la puerta

Después de unos minutos empezaron a desocupar el salón de audiencias, quedando solamente en su interior el rey y flynn.

-Debes saber que la única razón por la que no fuiste directo a la horca es mi hija. La trajiste de vuelta y te lo agradezco y por tu bien espero que sepas comportarte.

-Ya, ya Leopold lo vas a espantar- intervino la reina, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-el muchacho ya entendió, verdad? – esta vez dirigiéndose al joven

-Sí, si claro que si su realeza digo su majestad- hizo una reverencia caminando hacia atrás lo que provoco que al darse la vuelta se diera de palmos contra la puerta y haciendo como que no pasó nada, salió

-jajá acaso no es lindo –comento la reina ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria

Con todo el aplomo que pudo juntar salió de ahí sin quejarse aunque le punzara la nariz, su tan preciada nariz griega.

-Hola guapo

Flynn al no ver de dónde había salido Rapunzel pego un brinco.

-Y?

-Y qué?- dijo el, sobándose aún la nariz

-Como te fue?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, tendré que prestar servicios a la comunidad y bla bla bla-dijo restándole importancia

-Preciosa, necesito hacerte una pregunta pero debes ser totalmente honesta

-Si dime

-Mi nariz, como esta?, se ve bien, normal?, es qué me golpee

Rapunzel rodo los ojos, se acercó y dándole un beso en su nariz le dijo- esta perfecta- auch- se quejó mientras seguían caminando hacia los jardines del castillo.

-Así que… te disfrazaste de mujer, eh

El algo ruborizado le respondió- no es algo de lo que este muy orgulloso, pero si y debo decir que incluso de mujer lucia genial

-Quisiera ver eso

-Espera- dijo deteniéndose- yo no te lo conté, y no estuviste en la audiencia entonces….-le miro algo sorprendido esperando una respuesta

-Bueno digamos que iba pasando por ahí…

-aja

Caminando por el sendero frente a ellos apareció el tío de rapunzel.

-Justo a quienes buscaba

Flynn enderezo la espalda y se llevo la mano derecha hacia la sien en forma de saludo militar. El rey le sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

-Vengo a despedirme, mañana regreso a Arendelle he estado mucho tiempo fuera, espero querida sobrina un día conozcas a tus primas Ana y Elsa

-Me encantaría- dijo contenta dando brinquitos

-Y usted Rider, suerte la necesitaras- palmeo la espalda del joven y siguió su camino.

-lo voy a extrañar

-si es un buen tipo…creo que le caigo mejor que a tu padre-comentario que le gano un golpecito por parte de la princesa

-sé que aún no los conozco bien, pero me aman lo sé, solo quieren lo mejor para mi

-sí, lo se

Después de un rato paseando por los jardines se les unió pascal, el pequeño saltaba y jugaba con las mariposas entre las flores, mientras ella contaba entusiasmada lo que había aprendido en sus primeras clases.

-..Y así era como sacaban el cerebro a las momias en el antiguo Egipto

-Qué asco! Voy a vomitar, no podríamos hablar de otra cosa, no sé de tu clase de anatomía, por ejemplo -dándole una sonrisa picara

-no me han dado esa clase Eugene, pero porque te interesa?

-Yo? No, no claro que no...yo solo decía-contesto, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

-claro, como sea, no puedo creer que tenga primas! Ya quiero conocerlas!, cómo serán?, les caeré bien?-exclamo entusiasmada jalándolo suavemente del brazo.

-jajaja seguro que si preciosa- le respondio dándole un beso en la frente, se sonrieron por un momento –em..bueno creo que ya es algo tarde y debo irme-dijo de pronto con nerviosismo en su voz.

-pasa algo Eugene?

-no, no claro que no que habría de pasar?- le dijo seguido de una risa nerviosa

-no se dímelo tu-lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos en jarra

-nos vemos mañana si?, todo está bien te lo prometo-y con una última mirada desapareció de la vista de la princesa, dejándola pensativa por su comportamiento.

-jum... algo esta pasando aquí-le hablo a pascal que ahora subia por su hombro izquierdo-tu también lo sientes cierto?-el animalito asintió- vamos- y con paso firme salieron del jardín.

Nota de autora. Gracias por sus reviews me alientan a continuar esta sencilla historia que tanto tiempo ha rondado mi cabecita.

¿Qué le pasara a Eugene?

¿Rapunzel aprenderá a usar zapatos?

Todas las respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo ya saben por el mismo canal a la misma hora jajá chiste, bueno nos leemos fanfictioneras(os)(uno nunca sabe tal vez a algún chico le guste la historia).

Ya supieron que Disney está planeando hacer una serie animada de enredados próxima a estrenarse en 2017?, no sé si alegrarme o llorar, ya ven que a veces no es lo mismo pero bueno ya veremos.

Sayonara bon amis y dejen reviews eh!


	4. Chapter 4 Sombra

Disclamer. Todo es propiedad de Disney exceptuando claro mi laptop, mis ideas y personajes nuevos.

Silviatangled: Gracias por tus reviews, tienes razón de hecho he recorrido los capítulos para entrar en detalle y no brincar tan rápido de una cosa a otra ¿puedes creer que apenas me di cuenta que no puse descripción física de los personajes nuevos? Lo sé soy muy despistada, espero te siga gustando la historia.

Lobas: gracias me alegra que sea de vuestro agrado.

Alexis lion99: Gracias espero no rayar en lo cursi, esperen... eres un chico?!*cara de asombro*

Y por último gracias a mis fantasmitas que se toman el tiempo de leerme.(si me refiero a ti que estas leyendo esto y que crees?..estoy justo detrás de ti :0 jaja)

Ya que dispongo de tiempo libre y la inspiración ha vuelto a mi he decidido actualizar, espero sea de su agrado. Disfruten!

Capítulo 4. Sombra

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche en la alcoba de rapunzel, ella recostada en la cama pasaba las hojas de su libro con enfado una tras otra, sin realmente prestar atención a los temas del libro. Pascal se restregó en su brazo en señal de apoyo y comprensión, entendía el porqué de su enfado, a los pocos minutos de seguir a Eugene lo habían perdido de vista y no lo volvieron a ver el resto de la tarde.

Con un resoplido por parte de la princesa cerro el libro colocándolo en la mesita de noche –quisiera saber dónde se metió-dijo, el camaleón se pegó de nuevo a ella y le sonrió seguido de un pequeño bostezo –jeje parece que alguien tiene sueño-le canturreo a su amiguito tomándolo entre sus manos. De un salto se bajó de la cama para colocarlo en su camita a un costado de la suya, lo deposito con cuidado y con un beso de las buenas noches el pequeño cerro sus ojos.

Ella por su parte se sentó en la orilla de su cama acariciando su corto cabello y suspirando .Al menos esa noche había conseguido librarse de sus doncellas y podía desvestirse en paz.

Cuando entenderán que yo puedo hacerlo sola, nunca he necesitado ayuda- pensó

Después de ponerse su largo camisón lila con encajes, se encamino a la cama, con su último pensamiento siendo Eugene y su plan para atraparlo en lo que sea que le ocultara, al fin el sueño la venció y cerró los ojos.

…

Pov Rapunzel

Mis ojos me pesan, no quiero despertar, aún estoy muy cansada pero tengo que hacerlo, hoy tendré varias clases y saldré a pasear con el rey digo con mi padre, es tan difícil aprender a llamarlo así, bien supongo que algún día podre .Con eso en mente abro los ojos y estirando mis brazos desperezándome lo primero que veo son mis murales adornando el techo de la habitación...pero no recuerdo haber pintado nada, me siento y efectivamente estoy en mi alcoba solo que hay un pequeño detalle no estoy en el castillo he vuelto a LA TORRE! No, algo está mal .Me pongo de pie y al mirarme al espejo para mi sorpresa mi cabello es rubio y largo de nuevo.

-tranquila, esto no es real-me decía a mí misma mirándome al espejo

-pascal- empiezo a llamarlo pero no me responde, entonces comienzo a buscarlo bajo la cama, en los rincones, al poco rato desisto al darme cuenta que no está.

-Rapunzel es hora de hacer los deberes- escucho de nuevo una voz que me hela la sangre…Gothel.

Salgo de mi recamara lentamente, todo está igual mis pinturas en las paredes, las velas, y el inconfundible aroma de la bendita sopa de avellanas que tanto insiste en cocinar. Bajo las escaleras y en el último peldaño veo sangre y en el piso hay más sangre derramada y las cadenas aún están ahí.

Un pequeño "no" se escapa de mis labios, creo que podría desmayarme ahora mismo, no creo resistir esta realidad, será posible que todo haya sido un sueño? Y esta la realidad?.

-Ay querida no puede ser que aun te afecte ese vulgar ladrón- su voz emergió desde la oscuridad de su habitación, poco apoco fue haciéndose visible ante mis ojos, caminando hacia mí, llevaba puesto su vestido rojo, su favorito.

Sintiendo las lágrimas inundar mis ojos le respondo-Todo es tu culpa! Eres un monstruo! No dejare que me manipules de nuevo, me oíste!

-Yo siempre vele por ti niña, te alimente, te crie como a una hija y así es como me lo agradeces? eh –me tomo por la barbilla obligándome a mirarla a los ojos-sin mí no eres nada, siempre seré tu sombra recuérdalo!-dijo soltándome

-Incluso ese ladronzuelo no ha vuelto por ti o si? , lo salvaste de una muerte dolorosa y como te lo agradeció? Dejándote ,porque no le importas a él ni a nadie, tan solo a mí que soy tu madre...

-Cállate!-la interrumpí llena de coraje y tristeza-no es cierto, nada de esto es verdad, tú no eres mi madre! Y estas muerta! , muerta!-le grite, como nunca había gritado, a lo que ella simplemente sonrió, de esa manera que siempre odie pero nunca dije, como si ella supiera algo que yo no era capaz de comprender, tan soberbia, tan suficiente, achicándome, matando mi espíritu poco a poco.

-Bien si eso es todo, haz los quehaceres aunque eso no te librara de un buen castigo

-Puedes esperar de pie porque no hare nada-le hable apretando los dientes de coraje-tú no eres mi madre y puedo irme de aquí cuando yo quiera ya no tengo porque quedarme.

-Así será entonces?, bien creo que podemos arreglarnos-me tomo por la nuca jalando mi cabello, llevándome a su cuarto-Suéltame, suéltame! -forcejee con ella pero fue inútil, era más alta y fuerte que yo.

Dentro de su habitación había una puerta de lado izquierdo, no recordaba haberla visto antes, la abrió y la visión frente a mí me horrorizo, parecía uno de los calabozos del castillo, las paredes eran grises, no había ventanas, colgaban telarañas y un olor a sangre y suciedad inundaba el lugar. En un rincón se encontraba pascal estaba encerrado en una jaula, lucía un color azul grisáceo, siempre que estaba triste o enfermo cambiaba a ese color y apenas pudo moverse al verme, a su lado estaba Eugene encadenado a la pared, los grilletes aprisionaban sus muñecas y sus pies, su cabeza estaba caída debido a su estado inconsciente, sus ropas están sucias y ensangrentadas.

Ella toma una cubeta con agua y se la echa encima, al instante el despierta tosiendo, apenas levantando la cabeza para mirarnos, parece sorprendido de verme pero permanece callado.

-Te parece suficiente motivación, cariño? –me habla de nuevo jalando mi cabello hacia atrás-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-logre hablar apenas con un hilo de voz.

-jajaja siempre tan dramática florecilla, estará bien…por ahora, todo dependerá de tu comportamiento.

-Noo, hu...huye rapunzel, tienes...tienes que vivir -dijo el joven con voz ronca

De pronto gothel me soltó dándome un empujón en la espalda haciéndome caer al suelo, levante la vista y estaba a su lado con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro y tenia de nuevo la daga en sus manos, la fue enterrando en su pecho con una dolorosa lentitud, se podía ver como lo estaba disfrutando, el no emitía sonido alguno pero en su cara estaba plasmado el dolor. Saco la daga solo para introducirla de nuevo, la sangre comenzaba a brotar y a empapar sus ropas-Para por favor- le suplique pero ella seguía, finalmente me miro con frialdad y me dijo- todo lo que hago es por tu bien-se levantó y de un tirón saco la daga de su pecho.

-aarg-podia ver como se retorcía de dolor y su respiración se hacía superficial.

-Eugene- el solo me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de sonreír, pascal mordía la jaula con desespero tratando de liberarse, en ese momento ella tomo la jaula y la estrello contra la pared.

-Noo!-grite al ver como la jaula se abría y pascal se daba de cara al suelo inconsciente, segundos después la jaula le cayó encima.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, rapunzel?- y tomándome del cabello nuevamente, me jaloneo hasta quedar frente a pascal- mira lo que hiciste-me dijo

Las lágrimas empanaban mi visión pero podía ver a mi amigo, mi compañero de juegos tendido en el suelo sin señales de vida.

-maldita-escuche mascullar a Eugene

-Parece que no te he lastimado lo suficiente-exclamo ella, soltándome bruscamente

Gothel resoplo con fastidio y empezó a patearlo en la herida sangrante-Aaaaaargggg-comenzó a gritar una y otra vez, ya no podía contenerse-Ya basta, basta!- me levante y aun con las piernas temblándome me abalancé sobre ella derribándola y no sé cómo hizo pero de un momento a otro estaba sobre mi tratando de ahorcarme –nunca te libraras de mí, tú me perteneces-me susurro al oído, dicho esto me soltó.

Me quede temblando en el suelo, que horrible pesadilla estaba viviendo?, porque?

De nuevo se arrodillo frente a él y clavo la daga, esta vez más profundo, moviendo la daga en su interior, haciéndolo gritar cada vez más fuerte, en el suelo se formó un charco de sangre, mis oídos se llenaron con sus gritos-Noooooooo!-grite hasta quedarme sin voz.

…

Desperté sudando frio, aterrada, respirando agitadamente con lágrimas en los ojos-cálmate, cálmate ,solo fue un sueño- y lo comprobé tocando mi cabello era corto y castaño de nuevo y estaba en el castillo en mi alcoba con pascal durmiendo a salvo a un costado.

Baje de la cama sin hacer ruido, no quería preocuparlo, Salí de mi habitación y camine un poco hasta llegar a mi destino. Toque la puerta, nada .En contra de todo lo que he aprendido de mi maestra de buenos modales abrí la puerta, mis padres dormían plácidamente, me acerque a ellos contemplándolos un momento no quería interrumpir su paz, hasta que un sollozo se me escapo y mi madre abrió los ojos primero con sorpresa y después con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, hija?-me pregunto limpiando mis lagrimas

-sí, solo...tuve un mal sueño, sé que no debí entrar sin permiso pero me preguntaba si podía dormir aquí hoy-le dije bajando la mirada

-pero claro que sí, princesa-dijo dándome un abrazo, me aferre a ella llorando-fue tan real-le dije mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello hablándome suavemente, su olor a lavanda me inundo y poco a poco mis sollozos se acallaron.

Minutos después sentí un apretón en mi hombro alce la mirada para encontrarme con los ojos de mi padre sonriéndome cálidamente-lo siento no quería despertarlo-le dije al tiempo que me separaba del abrazo de mi madre y limpiaba mis lágrimas con mi brazo.

-no te preocupes por eso y no me hables de usted recuerda que soy tu padre-asentí levemente y me abrase a ellos.

Ahora tenía una familia de verdad y gothel no volvería nunca más….jamás.

Nota de autora. No sé ustedes chicas(os) pero creo que este capítulo me ha quedado mucho mejor o ustedes que opinan?, siempre tuve en mente un capitulo donde tuviera pesadillas respecto a ese día y pues aquí está.

Y una vez más gracias por sus reviews y favoritos (abigail6705 gracias,minerva macias,michelina) ya saben si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o tomatazo favor de picar el botoncito de ahí abajito.

Bye..


	5. Chapter 5 Sensaciones(Parte 1)

Disclamer. Todo es propiedad de Disney exceptuando claro mi laptop, mis ideas y personajes nuevos.

Capitulo 5. Sensaciones (parte 1)

La joven princesa abrió los ojos sobresaltada por la pesadilla de la noche anterior, poco a poco normalizando su respiración miro alrededor y recordó que se encontraba en la alcoba de sus padres. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, sorbiéndose la nariz, cuando un clic a su derecha llamo su atención. Su madre salía del baño dejando salir una floral fragancia tras de sí .Se acercó a ella con visible aflicción-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto

-mucho mejor, gracias- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-así me gusta- dándole un beso en la frente le sonrió-ahora arréglate que tu padre te tiene una sorpresa.

-así lo hare -y con los ánimos mejorados volvió a su alcoba donde pascal ya la estaba esperando.

-pascal, que alegría verte despierto!-le dijo apretándolo contra su pecho, haciendo que cambiara al color morado por unos instantes-jeje lo siento – lo tomo y lo deposito en su tocador.

Acaricio al pequeño en la cabeza y con un suspiro giro su atención a su guardarropa, lo abrió y estaba lleno de vestidos, zapatillas, listones, moños, joyas y claro su tiara.

-mira esto, es una habitación entera!-el reptil asintió en respuesta-mm, que me pondré? Se dijo pensativa mirando a su alrededor.

….

Después del desayuno...

Rapunzel bajaba las escaleras acompañada de pascal, su vestido verde se balanceaba con cada paso que daba y en su cabello lucía una flor lila que tomo de uno de los floreros del corredor.

-hoy será un gran día pascal, nos divertiremos mucho-le platicaba mientras bajaban los últimos peldaños de la escalera y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la falda del vestido, ya que era más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrada, yéndose hacia adelante y soltando a su pequeño amigo en el acto.

-auch – se quejo sobándose la rodilla, olvidándose por unos instantes que Pascal había rebotado sobre el piso.

Como pudo llego hasta el-¿estas bien pascal? –le pregunto tomándolo en sus manos, a lo que el respondió sonriéndole y haciéndole un chirrido afirmativo.

-uff que susto por un momento creí que-hizo una pausa recordando aquel sueño-olvídalo-le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, como si al mismo tiempo sacudiera esas imágenes en su mente.

-Se encuentra bien princesa?- se apresuró un sirviente a ayudarla a levantarse del piso.

-si estoy bien, no es nada, gracias- el joven asintió y se retiro

En realidad el golpe recayó en su rodilla izquierda y apenas viéndose sola se levantó la falda de su vestido y vio con curiosidad como su rodilla estaba raspada y sangrando, no es que antes no hubiese visto una herida, sin embargo ella nunca se había enfermado o lastimado gracias a su cabello mágico que por tantos años la mantuvo inmune.

-auch, y ahora qué hago?- le dijo a pascal que no supo que responder, se miró de nuevo y dijo-ya se solo debo cantar la...-se interrumpió a si misma al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir, ya no tenía cabello mágico-bien no debe ser tan difícil cierto?-su pequeño amigo le sonrió .Como su entendimiento le permitió limpio con cuidado su rodilla con un pañuelo –listo-se dijo triunfante.

-vamos pascal –y el camaleón se posó sobre su hombro.

-auch, me pica-exclamo pues debajo del vestido tenia crinolina y al hacer contacto con su rodilla la lastimaba.

-princesa el rey solicita su presencia en las caballerizas- le anuncio uno de los mayordomos

-si ya voy-levantando un poco el vestido aminorando así el dolor, corrió al lugar que le indicaron.

Ya en los jardines desacelero su paso y junto a pascal admiraba las bellas obras que hacían los jardineros con los árboles y las flores, tan absorta iba que no se dio cuenta en que momento su padre llego hasta ella.

-te gusta?-le pregunto el rey

-si todo es muy lindo

Después de unos minutos caminaba junto a su padre ya habiéndose olvidado del incidente aunque aún le punzaba. Escuchaba atentamente la historia que le contaba acerca de sus ancestros y las tradiciones del reino. Pascal escuchaba también desde su lugar favorito, el hombro de la joven.

-..Le llamamos "desfile del queso" y se lleva acabo anualmente sin falta, pero este será diferente ya que estarás con nosotros y es una buena oportunidad para que el pueblo entero te conozca antes de tu presentación oficial.

-¿presentación?- pregunto ella con algo de nervio

-claro, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora aprenderás a montar a caballo

-ya he cabalgado con maximus y según Eugene lo hago bastante bien-le comento con emoción

-no lo dudo, sin embargo debes aprender a cabalgar como una princesa, con elegancia, feminidad y porte no como un...bueno como decirlo –se lo pensó mucho antes de decirlo ya que su hija lo miraba esperando que no dijera lo que iba a decir-como lo hacen los hombres.

Ella asintió lentamente y lo siguió hasta donde estaba maximus listo para ser montado.

-hola max-le sonrió dulcemente y le acaricio el lomo-¿me extrañaste? Como has estado? Haz sido un gran líder verdad? si claro que si-le decía mientras lo acariciaba en el cuello

Y sin dar aviso a su padre ella tomo las riendas del caballo y recordando las instrucciones de Eugene logro equilibrarse sobre el, a lo que el caballo comenzó a dar vueltas contento.

-Rapunzel, no es así como se hace-le regano con suavidad-ahora dame las riendas-le dijo extendiéndole la mano, a lo que ella obedeció

-Bien ahora te explicare como se hace, debes mantener ambas piernas de lado izquierdo, con el pie del mismo lado dentro de un estribo y la pierna derecha sobre este soporte-le indico con la mano.

-suena muy incómodo, es mejor de esta manera-le dijo

-Lo sé pero es así como lo marca la tradición.

-bien- obedeció con un poco de mala gana y después de varios intentos logro equilibrarse sin sentirse tan incómoda como al principio. Con su padre llevando las riendas comenzaron a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio donde solo las pisadas de maximus y los sonidos de la naturaleza se escuchaban.

-y tendrá que ser siempre así-pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-solo cuando estés en publico

-oh-dijo con decepción- poso la mirada más allá del camino y se encontró con la de Eugene sonriéndole a la distancia no podía verle con mucho detalle pero estaba cargando un gran saco, más el contacto no duro mucho ya que un joven guardia apareció tras de él y lo apresuro a seguir su camino dándole un golpe sobre el saco con su alabarda.

-Eugene!- grito ella, su padre siguió la mirada de su hija y se dio cuenta el porqué de su grito.

-tranquila, solo está trabajando eso no le hará ningún mal

-No creo justo que lo traten de esa manera

-te aseguro que se le da el mismo trato que a los demás, hija-le respondió-ahora regresemos- y dio vuelta a las caballerizas.

Rapunzel quiso decirle que no era verdad , que solo se ensañaban con él por todas las veces que los había dejado en ridículo frente al pueblo, pero pensó que él se daría cuenta por sí mismo al ver lo que ella ve en el: un chico de noble corazón que solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Su conversación no se extendió más allá de lo básico, la princesa aun no sentía esa confianza entre ambos y el rey sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a llamarle padre.

Ya una vez fuera de las caballerizas…

-y cuando será el festival?- le pregunto

-en una semana exactamente-le respondió

-Espero estar lista-le dijo

-Lo estarás-dijo dándole un beso en la frente-ahora ve a tu recamara a descansar

-Así lo hare-le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo ya que el sol pronto se ocultaría, atravesó los jardines pero en vez de entrar por la puerta principal decidió entrar por la puerta trasera la que usaba la servidumbre, se le ocurrió que tal vez podría encontrarse por "casualidad" con Eugene.

-pero su alteza que hace aquí?- le hablo uno de los cocineros al verla

-solo quería conocer el castillo, por favor no le diga a mis padres, si?-le suplico con una sonrisa

El rechoncho cocinero acepto solo le advirtió que no debían verla o se meterían en problemas. La joven perdiéndose de la vista del cocinero avanzo su camino hasta los dormitorios de la servidumbre, él le había dicho que su cuarto estaba apartado en un rincón, así que se dispuso a buscar con la mirada y doblando la esquina vislumbro un cuartucho apenas visible por la poca luz que le llegaba. Toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie contesto y supuso que aún no había llegado así que se invitó sola .La madera crujió al abrirse la puerta, miro con tristeza como en las esquinas había telarañas y una cama de madera y un espejo adornaban el cuarto.

-Qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa, pascal-el reptil asintió. Saliendo de nuevo sin ser vista trajo consigo utensilios de limpieza, barrio y mapeo el piso, limpio las telarañas, pensó en darle vida a las paredes con sus pinturas pero sería un largo recorrido hasta su recamara y la podrian atrapar.

Termino su labor y decidió sentarse en la cama a esperarlo, se dio cuenta que era una cama muy diferente a la suya, no podía dar brinquitos en ella, sentía que si lo hacía se partiría en dos. Miro bajo de esta y era visible que ya se había roto alguna vez y solo pusieron cajas bajo de ella para que siguiera funcionando.

-esto es inhumano, no puede siquiera saltar sobre la cama!-decía esto cuando algo entre las cajas llamo su atención

-mira sus botas, pascal...parecen más cómodas que estos zapatos-le dijo y decidió ponérselas, se puso de pie para mirarse frente al espejo cuando recordó su olvidado dolor en la rodilla, ahí estaba de nuevo.

-Tu que dices eh –le hablo mirándose al espejo posando con las botas

-Yo digo que te ves hermosa-una figura en el espejo apareció junto a ella contestándole

-Eugene, llegaste!-corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, sollozando en su pecho "estas bien, estas vivo"-pensó

-wow preciosa porque lloras?-le dijo levantando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos

-es que...te extrañe –le contesto hundiendo de nuevo su rostro en el

-pero de que hablas nos vimos ayer-ella no contesto-..O espera ya se estas en tus días cierto?

-Que? No- dijo riendo y separándose del abrazo- pascal y yo te estábamos esperando y decidimos limpiar un poco-hablo ya más calmada y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-te lo agradezco pero si tus padres se enteran que limpiaste mi cuarto se disgustaran bastante-le dijo mirando a su alrededor y sobándose la nuca

-no lo sabrán si no lo dices-le sonrió sentándose en su cama con pascal a su lado

-rapunzel que te paso?-le pregunto con preocupación al ver su rodilla ya que había olvidado bajarse la falda del vestido.

La chica bajo la mirada a su ahora sangrante rodilla –ah, esto no es nada por la mañana me caí pero estoy bien-le contesto cubriéndose, sintiendo un repentino rubor en su rostro. El joven se inclinó frente a ella – ¿puedo ver?-le pidió, ella dudo un poco pero acepto y se descubrió nuevamente.

Tomo con ambas manos su pierna para poder apreciarla mejor y tras unos segundos de escrutinio el chico carraspeo y se levantó sin mirarla para sacar de debajo de su cama una cajita-¿qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto temiendo que le fuera a doler.

\- limpiare la herida, solo ardera un poco lo prometo-dicho esto se arrodillo de nuevo frente a ella y comenzó a limpiar la zona con pañuelos de tela que iba humedeciendo con forme los ocupara-auch, sabes yo nunca me había lastimado, supongo que mi cabello me curaba.

-como decían en el orfanato si no tenías raspadas las rodillas no tuviste infancia, así que no te sientas mal a todos alguna vez nos pasó. Un cálido cosquilleo la invadió al sentir sus dedos rozando su piel, era la primera vez que sentía algo así y eso la intrigaba, anteriormente se habían tomado de las manos, tocado su mejilla, incluso se habían besado un par de veces más sin embargo algo diferente en este contacto la ponía nerviosa y talvez a él le pasaba algo similar ya que pudo sentir un ligero temblor en sus manos al tocarla o quizás fuera su imaginación.

-claro-le sonrió tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus manos tocándola y haciéndola sentir cosas raras para ella.

Termino de limpiarle la rodilla y comenzó a vendársela para que la crinolina del vestido no siguiera lastimándola.

-gracias Eugene-le agradeció y cubrió su rodilla con sonrojo.

-de nada preciosa-se levantó para guardar sus cosas dándole la espalda.

Era la segunda vez que rapunzel posaba sus ojos en el trasero del muchacho, la primera vez fue en la torre cuando lo conoció y quería ocultarlo en el armario y en una de tantas caídas quedo con el trasero levantado algo que le pareció totalmente gracioso y de alguna manera adorable ,en aquel momento sintió la tentación de tocarlo más su miedo a que el terrible monstruo que pensaba que era despertara y la secuestrara para adueñarse de su cabello la detuvo pero ahora su verdadera tentación era dejar de verlo y sentir ganas de tocarlo. En esta ocasión le parecía muy atractivo, la forma redondeada que tenía, la silueta que le daba a su cuerpo y ahí venia de nuevo esa sensación para hacerla sentir bobamente extraña. Aparto la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta y la tachara de rara por mirarlo de esa manera.

-¿me dejaría que lo tocara? para! rapunzel que diantres estás pensando? va a pensar que te has vuelto loca-pensó para sí sonriendo y sonrojándose

-¿estás bien rapunzel?-le hablo el chico enarcando una ceja volteando nuevamente frente a ella

-si estoy bien-dijo nerviosa pasando un mechón corto de cabello tras su oreja- a lo que él le arqueo una ceja dubitativo-aja

-Qué pasa?- le pregunto nerviosa

-algo tienes, has estado muy rara-ella negó con la cabeza riéndose- mira quien lo dice, toda la tarde de ayer te desapareciste

-bueno es que yo estaba...estoy trabajando, ya sabes en la guardia real-"rayos a ti no te puedo mentir"-pensó

Sabes ya tengo que irme- le dijo levantándose de su cama y avanzando a la puerta con pascal a su lado.

-bien sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad?-ella asintió –su sonrojo aumento al acercarse él y plantarle un casto beso en los labios- buenas noches

\- hasta mañana –ya a punto de irse se giró jugueteando con sus dedos –espera... es que-tratando de sacar todo el valor posible-quiero pedirte algo pero...-dijo con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas, en un principio con la mirada en sus pies haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-Soy todo oídos, pídeme lo que quieras-le dijo confiado recargándose en el dintel de la puerta.

-Pero debes prometer no burlarte-le apunto con el dedo

-tienes mi palabra-le aseguro llevándose la mano al pecho dramáticamente

\- además es con fines totalmente educativos-'de donde saque eso?'-pensó

-¿educativos? Le dijo incrédulo" bueno a no ser que quiera una lección de "como dejar en ridículo a la guardia real" –pensó

-si ahora escucha, mira como sabrás yo nunca Salí de la torre y bueno-suspiro

-Rapunzel solo dilo, yo sería incapaz de burlarme

"Rapunzel basta! deja de balbucear"- escucho la voz de madre gothel en un rincón de su mente.

Viendo sinceridad en sus ojos castaños tomo valor de nueva cuenta.

\- MEDEJARIASTOCARTE?- le soltó

Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad en los que Eugene se quedó con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula caída no sabiendo que responder o si había escuchado mal o tal vez ella se refería a otra cosa y era el quien malinterpretaba sus palabras, cuando el shock inicial paso le pregunto tratando de no reírse-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-pero fallo míseramente ya que rapunzel había pasado de mirarlo con expectativa a hacer lo que para él era un adorable puchero pero era obvio que estaba enojada y avergonzada-Sabes que olvídalo!-le grito –¡y toma tus botas!- dándole con ellas en el pecho.

La muchacha salió de los dormitorios sollozando ya sin temor a ser vista por alguien, avanzo hasta las cocinas escuchando tras de sí los pasos de Eugene, en ese momento deseaba tomar uno de los sartenes de la cocina y sorrajarselo en la cabeza por bruto, ella solo quería una respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo y que se estuviera riendo de su petición le dolió.

-Rapunzel, espera!- le escuchaba decir, así que apretó más el paso y usando un nuevo atajo que había descubierto hasta la biblioteca lo perdió de vista.

El joven la miro entrando por un pasadizo secreto y la hubiera seguido si no fuera porque alguien más había estado observando la curiosa escena.

-¿te imaginas que pasaría si los reyes se enteraran de esto?- le dijo una voz desde un rincón oscuro tras él, reconocería esa voz donde fuere, en los días que llevaba en el castillo se había ganado su total y profundo odio.

Rodando los ojos con fastidio se giró hacia él, estaba recargado en la pared comiendo una manzana sonriendo maliciosamente.- ¿y tú te imaginas el sonido de tu cráneo contra la pared?

-inténtalo y veremos quién pierde más!- para ese momento estaban frente a frente con los puños apretados, y si no fuese porque los demás empleados empezaron a circular por el área esto no hubiera acabado ahí.

….

Después de la cena…

Dieron las nueve de la noche y Rapunzel ya estaba en su recamara lidiando con sus doncellas que no la dejaban vestirse y desvestirse sola. Ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por su cuenta y le era difícil.

-Que descanse su alteza-se despidieron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

Esa noche Rapunzel no tenía sueno por más que trataba de contar borreguitos y alejar los recuerdos de su pasada pesadilla no podía. Un sinfín de cosas pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, se preguntaba si Eugene tendría sueños sobre ese día también? O solo a ella le pasaba? Que era eso que sintió cuando toco su pierna?. Harta de tantas interrogantes sin respuestas se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

-seguro que a mis padres no les importara que duerma con ellos por hoy-pensó y se detuvo frente a la puerta escuchando sus voces desde dentro, antes de llamar a la puerta le pareció escuchar su nombre en la conversación y se detuvo.

-Debemos esperar un poco más antes de decírselo, será difícil convencerla tú mismo te has dado cuenta- dijo su madre

-Lo sé y no me agrada en lo absoluto-suspiro pesadamente- no sabes la tristeza que me da al ver que a sus dieciocho anos tenga comportamientos tan infantiles y no sepa comportarse como una señorita de su edad.

Escuchando esto último decidió regresar a su habitación no les daría más motivos para pensar eso, así que resolvió que el día de mañana trataría de comportarse como toda una princesa aunque primero habría que averiguar cómo hacerlo.

Continuara...

Comentarios y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo.


	6. Capitulo 6 Sensaciones (Parte 2)

Capítulo 6. Sensaciones (Parte 2)

Nada me pertenece

La noche caía sobre el reino de Corona, sus habitantes dormían excepto cierto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel, que paseaban por su mente tantos pensamientos como nunca antes le había pasado en sus años de vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en Rapunzel, en su primera mini-pelea por algo tan tonto en verdad. Desde el momento en que la conoció supo que era diferente , no era como las otras chicas que con tan solo mostrar su "arma mortal" caían a sus pies derretidas, estaba claro que eso no funcionaba con ella. Con esos pensamientos se fue quedando dormido.

Toda la mañana del día siguiente Eugene evito toparse con la princesa dado que esa tarde recibirá parte de su castigo y no quería que ella lo viera ,ya después se encargaría de disculparse .Dieron las cinco de la tarde y el joven dejo a un lado sus herramientas de trabajo para dirigirse a la plaza del pueblo.

El capitán de la guardia real ya lo esperaba en medio de la plaza:

-Conli ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-le ordeno a un guardia, Eugene solo obedeció. Y lo apresaron en el cepo.

-En sus marcas, listos ¡FUEGOO!

Y en ese mismo instante fue bombardeado con fruta podrida, así fueron pasando los minutos entre tomatazos y naranjazos hasta que cierta chica se acercó a él.

-¿Así que esto era lo que me ocultabas?-le dijo con las manos en jarra, el apenas levanto la mirada para verla ya que el sol le daba en la cara y los pellejos de fruta resbalaban por su rostro

-Tenía vergüenza, si?-ante eso ella suavizo sus facciones

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, quieres cambiar y eso es lo que importa-el solo le sonrió

-Rapunzel sobre anoche yo lo siento no era mi intención burlarme sé que hay cosas que son nuevas para ti

Ella recogió un mechón de su pelo colocándolo detrás de su oreja y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas le contesto:

-Olvídalo Eugene

Su charla se vio interrumpida por los niños que habían regresado recargados de municiones.

-Que puedo decir preciosa, mi público me aclama-ella sonrió y recogió un tomate del suelo. Y se lo aventó.

-Hey! y eso porque?

-Por no ser sincero conmigo y por lo de anoche

-Pero si ya me disculpe –le argumento a lo que ella sonrió pícaramente y se perdió entre la multitud de personas.

Eugene duro media hora más en el cepo a merced de los niños en su mayoría y de adultos también.

-No en la nariz!- dijo esquivando un melón

-hey eso es trampa!-dijo al casi rozarle por la oreja una sandia

-Ja Fallaste!-pero hablo muy pronto ya que un aguacate le dio en la cabeza

Poco a poco la gente se fue retirando junto con el sol de la tarde y el joven por fin se vio libre del cepo. Se retiró a su recamara con la dignidad llena de fruta.

-Oye Rider creo que tienes un poco de porquería eh-le dijo una voz tras de sí, antes de adentrarse a su recamara.

-Púdrete!-Y dicho esta azoto la puerta

Su recamara era pequeña tenía una cama, un espejo, una mesita de noche que el mismo se había hecho y una cubeta en la que se acarreaba agua cuando ocupaba asearse.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo en especial el cuello y los brazos ya que estar toda la tarde en el cepo no es nada agradable. Calentó agua para darse un merecido bano y la acarreo a su cuarto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y algo pegajoso de color marrón le mancho las manos, no se animó a olerlo.

Se desvistió y se metió en la pequeña tina, comenzó a lavar su cabello de donde salió más pegostes marrones y de fruta.

-Por dios que sea chocolate-se dijo

Al final la tina quedo muy sucia, salió de allí, estilando de agua, tomo una toalla colocándosela en la cintura y salió de su improvisado baño para cambiarse, ya que su ropa la había dejado olvidada en la cama. Se desato la toalla para secarse el cabello ya que siempre había odiado que le estilara el cabello mojado en la ropa.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió, era la princesa que venía a verlo, quería darle una sorpresa pero la sorpresa fue para ella, quien quedo boquiabierta al verlo, él estaba parado en medio de la habitación junto a su cama con la toalla cubriendo su cabeza y rostro, secándose el cabello, gotas de agua estilaban y destellaban en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, en su abdomen bien definido, fue bajando la mirada y…

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-exclamo en un grito ahogado

Fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta de su presencia y a lo que ella se refería así que rápidamente se tapó con la toalla.

-Rapunzel, déjame explicarte

Pero ella no dio tiempo a explicaciones y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Rayos!-trato de alcanzarla pero se tropezó con la pata de la cama dándose en el dedo gordo del pie, haciéndolo brincar en una sola pierna.

Prontamente se vistió y salió en su búsqueda, recorrió los pasillos del castillo sin ser visto, la busco en la biblioteca, los jardines, escalo hasta su recamara y no obtuvo rastro de ella. Esperaba que los reyes no se enteraran de esa situación ya que si lo hacían seguro lo colgaban del palo más alto.

Rendido regresaba a su habitación hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Rider, espere un momento-era la reina quien se aproximaba

-Diga su majestad-él se volteo para verla

-Rapunzel me conto lo de esta tarde

Los colores se le fueron del rostro, su estómago se desplomo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tartamudeo antes de hablar.

"Trágame tierra"-pensó

-Creo que fue mejor así

-¿Qué?-no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Si yo en un principio no estuve de acuerdo con ese bochornoso espectáculo pero espero que hayas aprendido la lección

-Ah eso-dijo el con alivio

-¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir?-le pregunto intrigada

-No nada su alteza, y claro que aprendí la lección, debemos de consumir la fruta antes de que se pudra y se desperdicie habiendo tantos niños sin tener que comer

La reina no parecía reírse de su chiste, levanto una ceja y puso ambas manos en su cintura.

Rider!-le hablo en tono de regano

-Era un chiste-le sonrió-bastante malo verdad?

-Buenas noches rider-se despidió la reina

-Buenas noches alteza-dijo haciendo una reverencia

…

En los aposentos reales...

El rey se encontraba sentado en la cama con un par de papeles en mano, con un gesto preocupado los leía y releía, hasta que su esposa entro en la habitación.

-¿Otra vez con eso Leopoldo?

-Tenemos poco tiempo querida-le dijo tendiéndole el papel

La reina lo leyó con rapidez y su ceño se frunció ante lo que leía.

-Esto es terrible, creí que tendríamos más tiempo hasta que nuestra hija estuviera preparada, tienes idea de cómo lo va a tomar?-dijo la reina levantándose de la cama y caminando por la habitación con gesto de pesadumbre.

-Lo sé y créeme que no me agrada en absoluto

-¡Dos semanas! Imagínate!

Nota de autora: ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? Haganmelo saber con un lindo y sensual review chicos.

¿Qué creen que pase en dos semanas?, se lo imaginan?

Para el procximo capitulo vendrá la tan temida "platica de educación sexual",espero no haberme pasado ,pero yo creo que al vivir toda su vida en la torre madre gothel no se iba a poner a explicarle ciertas cosillas no creen?

Nos leemos, bye


	7. Chapter 7 Como se lo digo?

Capítulo se lo digo?

Disclamer. Todo es propiedad de Disney.

Era de noche en el imponente reino, todo era silencio en los alrededores, los sirvientes dormían al igual que los sin embargo aún estaba despierta en su habitación, horas antes se había refugiado en la alcoba de sus padres, evitando así ver a Eugene. Pensó en contarles lo ocurrido esa tarde pero le daba vergüenza preguntar algo que para alguien de su edad sería bastante obvio, además de que lo podría meter en un lio. Así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue ir a la biblioteca a buscar una respuesta. Había traído dos libros de anatomía y biología.

La habitación era iluminada por una vela, pascal reposaba en su hombro con unos lentecitos para leer puestos. La joven se acomodó para leer, todo lo que veía era nuevo para ella, con forme avanzaba la lectura abría más los ojos (si eso era posible) los abría en asombro, en curiosidad. Lo que veía era algo que en sus tres libros que poseyó en la torre nunca le habían explicado. Dio vuelta a una página y encontró dos dibujos, uno de anatomía femenina y el otro de anatomía masculina.

-Esto es lo que vi-le señalo a su pequeño amigo

Pascal abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ajustándose los lentes para ver mejor.

-Aquí dice que se llama "Pene"-siguió mirando con detenimiento-Parece algo peludo y desagradable-le dijo al pequeño reptil y siguió con su lectura un rato más.

-Pero ¿Cómo llega él bebe al vientre de la mujer?-se dijo contrariada mirando a pascal, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tonto libro, no explica todo- se enojó cruzándose de brazos

Continúo leyendo un rato más hasta que a Pascal lo venció el sueño y ella ya comenzaba a cabecear de sueño. Ya bajo las cobijas recapitulaba su dia,lo que había visto "me siento rara al recordar a Eugene parado junto a su cama"-se decía, será normal? Jamás había sentido algo así. Minutos después se adentró al mundo de los sueños.

…

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano yéndose a la biblioteca, para de nuevo buscar algún libro que le explicase sus dudas, paseaban sus ojos en los títulos uno a uno…Todo sobre la cocina. Torneos…Historia antigua...Política…y muy en el fondo del estante estaba un libro que llamo poderosamente su atención: Kamasutra el arte del amor, lo tomo entre sus manos dándole una rápida ojeada sonrojándose al instante al mirar esas posturas tan raras para ella, se hubiese llevado ese libro si no hubiera sido que escucho pasos venir hacia su dirección así que coloco el libro donde estaba. Era el rey quien venía con un libro en mano.

-Buenos días, hija

-Buenos días, padre, Que lees?

-Los reyes más crueles de la historia

-interesante-le contesto mirando a los estantes de libros

-Buscas algún libro en especial?

-No, no solo observaba nunca había visto tantos libros

-Me imagino pero ahora todo es diferente y puedes tener todos los libros que quieras-le hablo mientras la abrazaba

-Lo sé, padre-le sonrió-Padre?

-sí, hija

-Podrías no ser tan duro con Eugene

-¿Eugene?

Recuerda padre Flynn rider no es su verdadero nombre, es Eugene

-Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo, lo intentare pero no te prometo nada-toco la nariz de la joven tiernamente

-Gracias, padre-y habiéndose despedido salió de la biblioteca

"Tendré que volver en otro momento"-pensó

Después de sus clases de historia y política, se dispuso a pasear por los jardines del castillo donde fue inevitable toparse con Eugene.

-Hola-le saludo tímidamente sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Preciosa, ayer te estuve buscando y no te encontré

-Estaba con mis padres-respondió aun sin mirarle, por algún motivo el suelo se había vuelto muy interesante de ver.

El carraspeo nerviosamente antes de proseguir.

-Oye. Respecto a lo que viste ayer yo-

-Investigue un poco sobre eso en la biblioteca, no te preocupes

"Qué alivio"-pensó el

-Pero...

"oh no, ese tonito no me gusta"

-¿Podrías explicarme algunas cosas?-le pidió algo apenada, al fin levantando la vista del suelo

-Supongo que Gothel nunca te explico-dedujo el

Ella bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza

-Ven –le señalo

Ambos se sentaron en el fresco césped de verano junto a un enorme árbol que los cubría del sol.

-Cuando era pequeña yo le pregunte de donde vienen los bebes pero ella se molestó conmigo...creí que me pegaría...después de eso no insistí más.

-Es horrible que te haya mantenido alejada del mundo tantos años...imagino que así le resultaba más fácil controlarte-se detuvo al ver que la chica se ponía triste

-Lo siento preciosa no quise lastimarte

-Descuida

-Pero por otra parte no creo que yo sea el indicado para hablarte de esas cosas, deberías hablarlo con tu madre.

-Anoche lo intente, pero me dio mucha pena, a veces creo que se asusta o se sorprende que no sepa algunas cosas que debería saber, me sentí tan tonta cuando le pregunte sobre la navidad

¿Cómo? No sabias sobre la navidad?-Eugene no podía evitar sentir rabia e impotencia ante lo que oía

-No pero ya no veo la hora de celebrarla-el sonrió ante su entusiasmo

-¿Y...que es lo querías saber?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Bueno leí un poco anoche pero tengo dudas, como llega él bebe al vientre de la madre?, cómo sale?, Como llega la leche al pecho de la madre?

"Sera un largo, largo día"-pensó

-Bien digamos que hay un abejito y una abejita y-

Eugene!-le interrumpió ¿Qué tienen que ver las abejas?, No me trates como a una niña, tu no por favor, yo puedo entender las cosas, aunque me sorprenda al principio puedo con esto-le aseguro

-Tienes razón y tienes todo el derecho a saberlo

-Veras para "Hacer bebes" se requiere un hombre y una mujer, generalmente estas dos personas se aman y….llegado el tiempo ambos deciden-trago saliva fuertemente-deciden...

La joven no hacía más que mirarle expectante escuchando atentamente cada palabra. El por su parte estaba sudando frio no podía estar más nervioso, jugaba un poco con sus manos, y un ligero rubor amenazaba con cubrir su rostro.

-…deciden hacer el amor que es cuando ambos...

"Como se lo digo?"

-Los dos se quitan la ropa y comienzan a besarse y se besan...y se besan más y más y más y...-trago saliva-y más y se aman el uno al otro con amor

Para ese momento la princesa estaba más que ruborizada, parecía un tomate, el joven por otro lado jamás se sonrojaba por nada, de hecho siempre se había vanagloriado de controlar sus sentimientos y temores como nadie pero esos eran otros tiempos ahora era Eugene fitzherbert el que hablaba no Flynn Rider.

-Y qué más?, por favor no te detengas-le pidió

-Bueno la mujer tiene una va...una va

-Una vagina, Eugene

-Sí y el hombre tiene un...un

-un pene, como el tuyo verdad?-dijo ella entendiendo un poco más.

El llevo sus manos al rostro por un instante y continúo.

-Si así es entonces al final de todo "eso "las dos partes se juntan-ella jadeo en sorpresa y susto

-Suena doloroso-dijo tocándose el brazo

-No no tranquila no te asustes, no duele tanto

-oh-dijo sonrojada

-Como sabrás el pene contiene espermatozoides y ellos viajan a través de la vagina y ahí se forman los bebes y después de nueve meses él bebe nace.

El esperaba ver su reacción ya que la miraba pensativa.

-Todo eso es increíble, debe ser maravilloso ser madre!-le dijo con entusiasmo

-Si así es aunque no todos los padres son buenos con sus hijos, algunas veces l sonrió ante su gesto, alguna otra duda?-se aventuró a preguntar

Ella pensó un poco.

-La leche!

-¿Quieres leche?-le pregunto con diversión

-No digo la leche materna, como llega allí?-pregunto dando pie a otro largo discurso

-Wow, el cuerpo humano es asombroso!, una pregunta más Eugene

-Suéltalo-dijo confiado

-Los hombres tienen un pene como el tuyo...

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"

-Entonces siempre está colgando, no es molesto al caminar?-pregunto con inocencia y curiosidad, a lo que el soltó una carcajada.

-Eugene esto es enserio!-dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Está bien, no te enojes. Simplemente uno se acostumbra y además para eso usamos ropa interior ajustada.

-Ahh

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, preciosa-dijo levantándose del césped, ella igualmente se levanto

-Hoy inicio los rondines por el pueblo-añadió

-Pero eso es peligroso

-Para nada somos varios los que hacemos los rondines además olvidas con quien estás hablando nadie puede conmigo-dijo con diversión

Ella solo sonrió y el la acompaño hasta su recamara

-Buenas noches princesa

-Buenas noches, mi príncipe-le dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios

El sonrió ante eso.

-Sabes que no soy un príncipe

-Lo eres para mí

-y eso me complace –dijo sonriéndole y dándole otro beso

adios-dijo el dandose la vuelta, la princesa no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su trasero

Rapunzel cerró la puerta y él se retiró a su habitación.

-Hoy fue un largo día Pascal, aprendí muchas cosas-le platicaba mientras lo acostaba en su pequeña cama. El bostezo y cerró los ojos dejando a la princesa aun pensando y dándole vueltas a todo lo que había aprendido.

-Como Gothel decía "el cuerpo humano es muy sabio"

Minutos después el sueño la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Nota de autora:

Ante todo hago una aclaración, aquí hago mención que rapunzel se pone roja como tomate, verán de donde yo soy el tomate es rojo, no verde como en otros países.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,nos leemos!


	8. Capitulo 8 No lo amo

**Disclaimer .Todo es propiedad de disney.**

Capítulo 8. No lo amo

El sol naciente irradiaba con toda su intensidad en el reino y sus alrededores, todo el pueblo estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos para su anual festival del queso. La gente corría de un lado a otro desviviéndose porque todo saliera a la perfección, ya que ese año en particular la princesa sería presentada formalmente a todo el reino.

En las alcobas reales un muy apurado rey se calzaba y vestía, por otro lado la reina estaba con su hija ayudándola a vestirse.

-Te ves realmente hermosa-le decía mientras ambas se miraban al espejo, la princesa lucía un vestido lila con cuello redondo y la reina un vestido azul.

-Gracias, madre- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Bien, vamos pascal-el pequeño subió por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

-Rapunzel me parece que olvidas algo-le señaló la reina

-¿Qué, madre?-dijo mirándose al espejo

-Tus zapatillas, linda-dijo tendiéndoselos a lo que la princesa hizo un gesto de desagrado

-En verdad ¿es necesario?

-Lo es, ahora póntelos...anda entre mas los uses será mas fácil que te adaptes a ellos-le animo y salio del cuarto

Eran unas zapatillas transparentes, con un tacón de dos centimentros, demasiado para su gusto, un par de veces los había intentado usar y había fallado miserablemente, en cuanto a zapatos se refería se sentía más cómoda usando botas. Se puso de pie sobre sus zapatillas tambaleándose un poco hasta que logro equilibrarse.

-Vamos Pascal, que podría salir mal?

...

Las calles del pueblo estaban bellamente adornadas con el símbolo del sol en ellos, vendían banderillas, recuerditos, flores y lo principal: el queso preparado en diversas modalidades.

En las caballerizas, el rey se encontraba junto a su hija a punto de iniciar su primera cabalgata oficial. En un principio ella había sugerido montar a maximus ya que lo conocía y sería mucho más fácil pero él ya tenía otra tarea que cumplir.

-estoy muy nerviosa, padre-le confeso

-Todo saldrá bien hija-dijo besándole las manos

La hora del desfile llego y Rapunzel monto sobre su blanco caballo, aunque algo incomoda ya que debía colocar sus piernas en un solo lado ,sus padres cabalgarian junto a ella . Poco a poco los nervios la fueron dejando y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro saludando a los lugareños,mas la calma duro poco ya que de pronto uno de los puestos comenzó a incendiarse, a lo que los caballos comenzaron a relinchar y a moverse violentamente haciéndola caer al suelo en un charco de lodo.

-Rapunzel!-hablo su madre

Viéndose humillada y avergonzada salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose a las caballerizas mientras los guardias apagaban el fuego y calmaban a los caballos.

Eugene no había podido asistir al festival por sus obligaciones que debía cumplir en el pueblo, se encontraba recogiendo estiércol en las caballerizas cuando miro una sombra lila pasar fugazmente. Dejando la pala a un lado se dirigió hacia ella.

La encontró, sentada sollozando dentro de las caballerizas junto a pascal quien lo miraba comprensivamente, su vestido estaba manchado de lodo al igual que sus zapatos.

-¿Qué paso, preciosa?-le hablo sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella, llevando su pulgar a sus mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No sirvo para esto Eugene, no pude controlar el caballo y termine en el suelo-dijo llevando sus manos a su rostro

-No fue tu culpa, eso le puede pasar hasta el más hábil caballero

-¿Tú crees?-le miro a los ojos

-Lo sé, no te agobies por eso, anda dame una sonrisa-a lo que ella sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas

-Rapunzel-entro su padre, al verlo el joven se incorporó seguido de la princesa

-Debes volver querida, vamos-le ofreció el brazo

-claro-dijo ella despidiéndose de Eugene

-Me parece que tiene trabajo que hacer no es así Rider?

-Si su majestad-respondió haciendo una reverencia y salió de allí

Caminando iban padre e hija cuando ella rompió el hielo...

-No te parece que estas siendo muy duro con Eugene, el solo quiere tu aprobación-le dijo mirándole a los ojos

-Lo pensare hija

El festival del queso trascurrió tranquilamente después del incidente,Rapunzel fue presentada oficialmente al pueblo, hasta que la noche cayo y las puertas del gran salón principal del castillo se abrieron dejando pasar a los cortesanos y a sus invitados de otros reinos.

Rapunzel ya se había cambiado de vestido por uno de color rosa, era al primer baile que asistía y se encontraba nerviosa y algo perdida, su madre la había dejado acompañada por otra princesa de un reino vecino, era una chica pelirroja cuyo cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda, piel blanca y ojos azules como el mar y lucía un vestido azul con encajes, platicaron por largo rato hasta que sus padre se aproximó a ellas. La chica con una reverencia se retiró.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el baile, hija?

-Me encanta, todo es muy lindo

-Me alegra que te guste

-¿Sabias que la princesa Ariel era una sirena? Es una historia increíble

-Solo son rumores querida, ahora ven, hay alguien que te quiero presentar-tomándola de la mano se dirigieron al otro extremo del salón,donde los esperaba un joven bien vestido, de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y un físico atlético.

-Príncipe Arthur, Un placer conocerla mi lady

-El placer es mío-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Bueno los dejo para que conversen- ella quiso detenerlo ,no quería quedarse sola platicando con un completo extraño pero si algo había aprendido sobre la política era que debían tener buenas relaciones con los demás reinos así que resignada le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Que tan lejos está su reino, mi lord?

-No tan lejos, solo a 7 días en barco

-oh, espero que disfrute su estadía aquí

-Claro que sí, espero me pueda acompañar a visitar el reino y sus alrededores durante mi estadía

-¿Cómo, no lo entiendo, se quedara más días?

-Así es, creí que ya lo sabía-le expreso con extrañeza- y si me lo permite quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con usted

Ella titubeo al escuchar eso-claro lo acompañare

-Excelente-dijo viendo a su alrededor, como si pensara en otros asuntos.

El resto de la velada la paso con el príncipe platicando sobre su lejano reino y sus gustos.

-Debió ser muy difícil para usted

-Si lo fue

-Me alegra que se acople a su nueva vida fuera de la torre-expreso dándole un último sorbo a su copa de vino

-Gracias-dijo quedándose el ambiente tenso y sin tema de conversación, ella miraba a su alrededor en busca de una excusa para retirarse y el príncipe hallaba muy interesante el fondo de su copa. Su padre a lo lejos le hizo señas de que continuara conversando con el joven. De pronto un joven de cabello pelirrojo y largas patillas se le acerco haciendo reverencia.

-Princesa, me presento soy el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur

-Un placer-le saludo

-Me concedería esta pieza?-a lo que el joven rubio carraspeo haciéndose notar

-lo siento pero la princesa está conmigo

-Siendo ese el caso, me retiro, princesa-dijo besándole la mano y se retiró perdiéndose de vista entre los asistentes

-Disculpe si la ofendi, pero ese caballero tiene algo que no me gusta, los rumores dicen que está en busca de una heredera al trono para casarse ya que en su reino jamás podrá ser rey, siendo el décimo tercero en la línea no lo dudo...

-Oh no lo sabía-le parecía increíble todo ese mundo de la realeza

-Me permite esta pieza, princesa-dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Yo no sé bailar, lo siento

-Permítame enseñarle entonces

Sin otro remedio, le tomo de la mano y se encaminaron a la pista de baile, la tomo de la cintura y le indico que pusiera sus manos en sus hombros, comenzando a bailar, ella bajo la mirada a sus pies para no pisarlo pero él le levanto de la barbilla.

-Nada mal, princesa-le felicito

Tal contacto la ponía nerviosa ya que nunca se había encontrado tan cerca de un hombre diferente a Eugene o a su padre, el sonrojo apareció en su rostro haciéndola pisar un pie a su acompañante.

-Lo siento

-No, no hay problema

Los reyes miraban la escena complacidos de que los jóvenes se llevasen bien, los cortesanos miraban a su joven princesa por primera vez imaginando como seria cuando fuera reina y en una rendija de los grandes vitrales un joven de cabellos castaños miraba la escena con una triste sonrisa en sus labios, segundos después tomo su alforja y decidió irse a su habitación. Cruzo los jardines y entrando por la puerta trasera del castillo se topó con tres de los guardias que se encontraban platicando, el los ignoro y se dirigío a su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Rider,la princesita te cambio por otro?-dijo con sorna uno de los guardias

-Ya déjalo en paz

-¿Que? conli, es la verdad aunque le duela-expreso riéndose

Harto de escuchar siempre sus provocaciones soltó su alforja y se volteo furiosamente hacia él, dirigiéndole un puñetazo en la cara a lo que el otro guardia se lo devolvió pegándole en la nariz, en cuestión de segundos ambos se encontraban en el suelo golpeándose con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rider basta! –dijo el capitán de la guardia al entrar y ver la escena, Eugene se encontraba encima del muchacho golpeándolo.

Con mucho esfuerzo por parte de los guardias lograron separarlos, Eugene termino sangrando de la nariz, un labio roto y con un ojo morado, el otro muchacho igualmente había terminado muy golpeado.

-Ya, ya basta!-grito el capitán

-Sueltenme,esta bien…escúchame bien Rider esta me la pagas-dicho esto se retiró-

-Suéltalo conli-ordeno

El chico bufo de coraje limpiando su nariz sangrante.

-Ve a la enfermería,Rider-le ordeno el capitán

-No hace falta, estoy bien-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación

-Rider es una orden!-pero el muchacho lo ignoro y siguió su camino cerrando la puerta tras de sí, afuera conli le explicaba lo sucedido al capitán.

…

Las doncellas de Rapunzel se retiraban de su alcoba al dejarla lista para dormir, Pascal ya dormía en su camita plácidamente, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Eran sus padres.

-Y que te ha parecido el príncipe Arthur?-hablo su padre

-Bien, porque la pregunta-dijo extrañada

-Hija, sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti ¿verdad?-le expreso su madre con ternura

-Si madre lo se

-Pues bien, hace muchos años cuando tu naciste se te comprometió en matrimonio al príncipe Arthur, con tu desaparición el compromiso se había cancelado pero las noticias vuelan y el rey se enteró de tu regreso y exige se cumpla la parte del trato.

-¿Qué? No! yo no puedo, no quiero

\- por favor trata de entender

-No, yo apenas me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida y ustedes quieren que me case con un completo desconocido!

-Rapunzel estas comprometida con él y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, ten en cuenta que si el compromiso se suspende esto podría propiciar una guerra entre los reinos

-Pero...

-Y como futura reina debes de entender y asumir tus responsabilidades

-Lo entiendo padre pero yo no quiero. No lo quiero, no le amo

-Esto no se trata de amor, querida

Ella comenzaba a sollozar.

-Entonces ¿de que se trata?, se supone que cuando dos personas se aman se casan no?-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

-No siempre hija, debes pensar como la futura reina que serás

-Yo no lo amo!-insistió

-Hija tú no sabes lo que es el verdadero amor

-Si lo sé

-esto ya está decidido, intente negociarlo pero el rey no escucha razones, lo siento hija pero deberás casarte con el

-se han llevado bien no es así?-le hablo su madre

-Si pero, no para casarme con él, además yo quiero a Eugene

-Hija tú no sabes si de verdad le amas o solo es un enamoramiento pasajero-dijo tomándola de los hombros gentilmente

-No no es así yo lo quiero-dijo quitándole las manos

-Hija hemos dado nuestra palabra, ya está decidido, piénsalo aun estas a tiempo de corregir el rumbo

-¿Cuál rumbo?,acaso mi vida es un negocio para ustedes?-expreso enojada

-Hija te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti,tal vez ahora no lo veas pero algún dia me lo agradeceras -dicho esto salió de la alcoba dejando a su hija llorando, la reina se acercó a ella abrazándola.

-Todo va a estar bien ya veras

-No...No es así-dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Acaso tú y mi padre se casaron por obligación?

-Princesa, con el tiempo aprenderás a amarlo-dijo sonriéndole

-No, no lo entienden yo no lo amo y jamás lo amare!-dijo soltándose de su abrazo

-Hare lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada-y con un beso de despedida salio, ella se tendió en su cama a llorar de rabia e impotencia.

Después de un rato se limpió las lágrimas y tomo un par de botas que había sustraído del cuarto de Eugene y abrió una de las ventanas.

Nota de autora: Hola!,primero que nada una disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar,pero estuve enferma de una horrible neumonía y hasta ahora es que he podido escribir.

Espero les haya gustado este giro en la trama, pero que es la vida sin un poco de drama, no?

Y gracias por sus reviews me encanta leerlos.

Sugerencias, quejas y demás en el botoncito de abajo.

Nos leemos!


	9. Capitulo 9 Celos

Disclaimer. Todo pertenece a Disney.

Capitulo 9. Celos

De un portazo cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a su cama y le dio una patada antes de sentarse en ella, Se encontraba furioso con el guardia, con el capitán, pero sobre todo con ese pomposo príncipe; se llevo las manos al rostro en frustración, le había dolido verla bailar con otro, en un plan más que amistoso a su parecer, se quedó buen rato pensando hasta que sus ojos lo vencieron de sueño.

Pov Eugene

Mis ojos se abren con pesadez, mi nariz ya no sangra, solo esta adolorida y mi pecho igual, me incorporo y vienen a mis oídos un bullicio de gente, intrigado me levanto y salgo de mi recamara, me dirijo hacia la cocina, los sirvientes están apurados en su labor.

-¿Qué pasa joe, porque el alboroto?-le pregunto a uno de los cocineros

-Hoy es la boda de la princesa-dijo apurado

-¿Qué?¿Con quién?

-Con el príncipe Arthur, por supuesto

Mi estómago se desplomo al escuchar eso, la sangre me hervía y el corazón me latía fuertemente, así que decido salir de allí y buscar una respuesta, me trepo sobre una enredadera y comienzo a escalar hasta llegar al balcón de su alcoba, veo que varias doncellas la están arreglando entonces decido esperar a que se encuentre sola. Pasan los minutos hasta que por fin se marchan.

-Rapunzel-le hable con esperanza de que me dijera que todo era una equivocación, pero en su lugar la veo vestida de novia y me mira con desdén.

-Creí que ya te habías marchado-me habla sin prestarme mucha atención

-No, jamás te dejaría…Que te sucede, porque me tratas de esa manera?

-Me aburres Eugene

Me acerco a ella lo suficiente como para mirarla directo a los ojos, lo que veo me asusta, no me mira como antes, sus ojos muestran desprecio. De pronto la puerta se abre para dejar pasar al príncipe ataviado en su traje de boda, se sitúa junto a ella tomándola de la cintura y besándola, ella se le cuelga del cuello y comienzan a besarse con pasión. Cuando por fin se separan mi corazón está destrozado por dentro y cálidas lágrimas ciento fluir por mis mejillas.

-Acaso creíste que me casaría contigo?, un pobre diablo como tú no puede aspirar tan alto, grábatelo en la cabeza

-No es verdad, no es verdad! Tú no lo amas-le expreso

-le amo y mucho, él puede darme todo lo que tu jamás podrás darme, no eres nadie Eugene Fitzherbert!, eres un gran nadie!-dijo apuntándome con el dedo, el príncipe se mantenía callado observando

-Calma, mi amor, seguramente el joven ya entendió

-Lo siento, es que me desespera que sea tan obstinado

-Guardias!-hablo el príncipe a lo que al instante aparecieron-Sáquenlo de aquí!

Me toman por sorpresa y me encaminan a la puerta, pero en un ágil movimiento me suelto y me dirijo a Rapunzel, trato de besarla y hacerla entrar en razón pero ella me abofetea y me escupe en la cara.

-No me vuelvas a tocar en tu cochina vida!-me señala-llévenselo!

-Noo rapunzel! Rapunzel! Rapunzel!

Fin de pov Eugene

Unos golpecitos en su hombro lo hacen volver a la realidad de un salto.

-Tranquilo, Eugene soy yo-se froto los ojos para ver mejor, la distinguió en la oscuridad.

-Eres tu rapunzel-dijo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola fuertemente

-Si soy yo, que te pasa?, acaso me quieres asfixiar?

-Lo siento, presiosa-dijo librándola de su agarre y haciéndole espacio en su cama para que se sentase

-Eugene estabas llorando?-le pregunto al verle el rostro mojado

-No, claro que no, debe ser mi alergia-dijo limpiándose con un pañuelo

-¿Qué pasa? te ves preocupada

Ella se llevó un mechón tras de su oreja.

-Lo estoy, mis padres quieren obligarme a casarme

-¿Qué?, no es posible, no pueden obligarte

-Lo sé, pero dicen que puedo ocasionar una guerra y yo no quiero eso, pero tampoco quiero casarme con el

-Tranquila preciosa seguramente encontraremos una solución

-Espero que si-dijo acurrucándose junto a el ya que su cercanía le producía seguridad y paz.

Los minutos pasaron y la princesa comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Presiosa,tu te avergüenzas de mí?-al escucharlo ella se incorporó y le miro extrañada

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes muy bien lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti-le respondió a la vez que con el pulgar le limpiaba una última lagrima que corría por su mejilla, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella le beso en los labios, el comenzó a besarla como nunca lo había hecho, le besaba con desespero y poco a poco lo fueron intensificando ,ella gimió ya que el en un hábil movimiento le mordió el labio y comenzó a adentrar su lengua en el beso, ella trataba de imitar sus movimientos pero esa nueva ola de sensaciones la cegaban y la hacían querer parar por unos segundos. Puso las manos en su pecho tratando de parar el beso, necesitaba respirar.

-Wow, nunca me habías besado así-dijo tocándose los labios

-Lo siento-dijo apenado

-No lo sientas…me gusto-dijo sonrojándose a la vez que volvía a acurrucársele, los minutos, quizá horas pasaron y Eugene la contemplaba dormir mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ambos se quedaron dormidos, durmieron juntos en el sentido más inocente de la palabra.

….

Toc,toc

Toques insistentes llamaban a la puerta del reformado ladron, se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante.

Abrió la puerta, era uno de los guardias llamado conli.

-¿Qué pasa ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-La princesa perdida está perdida!-le dijo al borde de la histeria

-Espera que?-dijo el riéndose

-La princesa no está en su alcoba, ya la hemos buscado por todas partes y no está, los reyes están muy preocupados y-se interrumpió a si mismo al vislumbrar el interior del cuarto, la princesa estaba recostada en la cama.

-La princesa!-dijo ahogando un grito

Eugene al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba imaginando se apresuró a explicarle.

-Conli que pasa? Donde estás?-le hablaba a lo lejos el capitán

-Por favor te lo juro no es lo que piensas la princesa y yo solo dormimos fue todo

-Conli!

-Ya voy capitán, te creo pero, más vale que aparezca pronto-dicho esto se marcho

El consiente de la gravedad del problema se acercó a ella para tratar de despertarla.

-Rapunzel, despierta

-um…que?

-Rapunzel arriba

-Buenos días Eugene-dijo cepillándose con la mano su cabello-Eugene tienes el ojo morado, que te paso?

-No es nada, anda levántate, tus padres te están buscando

-Y?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Y que no sería apropiado que te vieran aquí

-¿Por qué no? Que tiene de malo?

-Rapunzel no es bien visto que un hombre y una mujer no casados duerman juntos

-¿Pero porque ?no hicimos nada malo

-Lo se pero ellos no pensaran asi

-Está bien vamos-abrieron la puerta mirando a todos lados, el pasillo estaba vacío,al llegar a la cocina se detuvieron ya que estaba el cocinero y unos cuantos guardias comiendo.

De un momento a otro apareció una gallina revoloteando junto al cocinero, tomando ese instante de distracción en que los guardias y el cocinero trataban de atrapar al ave ,ellos salieron hacia los jardines.

-Apurense-dijo conli saliendo de una esquina

-Gracias- le respondieron,se encaminaron hasta su recamara donde su madre la esperaba.

-Rapunzel donde estabas?nos tenias muy preocupados!

-Estaba en los jardines paseando

-Gracias por traerla joven, retírese-el asintió y se retiro

Se sentó junto a su hija en el bode de la cama-Ahora quiero la verdad ¿dónde estabas?

-Ya te lo dije estaba en el jardín-a lo que la reina continuo mirándola

-Ay! está bien, estaba con Eugene

-Me lo imaginaba-sentencio la reina

-No entiendo que tiene de malo que yo lo visite en su habitación

-Ya te lo he dicho no es apropiado, podrían pensar mal de ti

-Pero porque? no hicimos nada malo, solo conversamos

-Me alivia escuchar eso,ahora vístete, el príncipe te espera

-Pues que espere-dijo recostándose en la cama

-Rapunzel!-dijo en tono de regano

-Si ya voy

….

Minutos más tarde las doncellas de la princesa entraron a su alcoba para ayudarla a vestirse. La mayor de las hermanas al verle el semblante triste le hablo.

-Es usted muy afortunada el príncipe Arthur es guapísimo, si me permite decirlo-dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba

-Si fuera por mí te lo regalo

-Qué cosas dice princesa

-Es horrible no quiero casarme con el-expreso llevándose las manos al rostro con evidente preocupación

Al verle en ese estado la joven se inclinó y le aconsejo

-En ese caso debería hacer que el príncipe no quiera casarse con usted-le sonrio,la princesa levanto la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Los jóvenes príncipes cabalgaban junto al rey por los alrededores del palacio mientras charlaban sobre asuntos del reino.

-Hemos llegado-sentencio el rey y ambos jóvenes desmontaron sus caballos

Frente a ellos una vista hermosa se mostraba ante ellos estaban en el bosque con frondosos y verdes árboles, una pequeña cascada fluía con vigor.

-¿No vienes padre?-dijo ella al ver que aun permanecía en su caballo

-No, hija acabo de recordar que tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender, disfruten ustedes-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo.

Rayos padre, porque me dejas a solas con él?

-Bueno,creo que es un precioso lugar no lo cree princesa?-le hablo mientras sacaba una canasta con frutas,comida ligera y una manta de su caballo.

-si ,claro

En poco tiempo extendió la manta sobre el césped,y ambos se sentaron a degustar la fruta y los sándwiches que habían llevado.

-Bruup-de pronto un eructo provino de la princesa,a lo que el príncipe la miro un tanto extrañado.

-Lo siento,no se que..Bruup-eructo de nuevo-perdón-aunque en realidad no lo sentía.

-Descuide princesa- a lo que el dejo el sándwich de lado y tomo una manzana,la joven comenzó a limpiarse los dientes con los dedos mientras el príncipe decidía mirar hacia otro lado.

Eugene por otro lado observaba la escena con diversión,entendia lo que ella intentaba hacer pero a pesar de eso no podía evitar dejar de sentir un poco de celos al mirarlos tan cerca uno del otro en un momento que el podría haber compartido con ella.

-Tiene suerte princesa,usted tiene un padre y una madre que la quieren y cuidan ,yo por otro lado creci sin una figura materna..mi madre murió cuando yo era niño y mi padre casi no se encontraba en el castillo-le confeso a la joven en un gesto amistoso

-Lo lamento,no lo sabia-expreso ella con consternación

-No pasa nada,ya es pasado-dijo restándole importancia y mirando al horizonte con melancolía

-Estoy segura que su madre estaría muy orgullosa de usted-dijo tratando de reconfortarlo,el fijo sus ojos en ella-se que nos conocemos poco pero puedo ver que es un joven de buenos sentimientos-expreso sonrojándose un poco.

-Le agradezco sus palabras ,princesa-dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera

Mientras tanto el joven de cabellos castaños tomaba una pequeña rama de árbol y la retorcía con coraje atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes al hacer ruido con ella aunque solo la princesa alcanzo a verlo y ella sonrió ante eso.

-Me alegra que se adapte a su nueva vida en el palacio-expreso el príncipe cambiando de tema

-Gracias,hago lo que puedo,mis padres y eugene el joven que me rescato me han ayudado mucho-le respondió

-Aunque me parece un poco precipitado pensar en una boda cuando usted acaba de reintegrarse a su familia, espero no haya sido un problema, mi padre es un poco obstinado.

-Siendo sincera me tomo por sorpresa no esperaba verme..forzada a casarme tan joven y en tan poco tiempo-dijo a la vez arrepentida por haberse sincerado con el

-No la culpo la noticia a mi también me descoloco,no tenia en mente casarme y menos en un matrimonio arreglado pero bueno asi son las cosas-dijo con resignación.

Ella veía que el príncipe tampoco deseaba esa unión asi que decidio arriesgarse al preguntar.

-Y no hay manera en que esto se pueda arreglar

El negó con la cabeza-Ambos reinos ya hicieron el tratado-ella suspiro decepcionada

-Vamos princesa,prometo ser un buen esposo-le animo,ella sonrió débilmente-Anda cuénteme como fue que la rescataron de las garras de esa bruja

La princesa comenzó a contarle la historia desde que era una pequeña niña hasta cuando Eugene entro a la torre y la rescato, por momentos poniéndose melancólica y en otros riendo al recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos.

-Es increíble lo que hizo, arriesgar su propia vida por liberarla-dijo pensativo-es muy loable

-Si,lo es –contesto reprimiendo un sollozo,aun le dolía recordar los eventos de ese día.

El joven se sento prestándole mayor interés y la miro con curiosidad-Ese joven Eugene..usted lo aprecia mucho verdad?-le pregunto notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Ella asintió –Si es muy especial para mi,lo quiero mucho y se que el también me quiere-dijo algo apenada,el joven asintió en entendimiento y decidio no preguntar mas sobre el tema.

Los jóvenes príncipes conversaron por un rato mas hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y decidieron regresar al castillo.

-Buenas noches princesa-se despidió cortésmente para retirarse a su alcoba

-Buenas noches príncipe Arthur-respondio atrayéndolo hacia ella dándole la mas fuerte palmada que pudo darle,tenia que esforzarse por parecer lo menos femenina posible para asi disgustarlo.

-Vaya, es de mano fuerte-expreso con diversion para luego retirarse.

"Caray esto no esta funcionando"-penso

-¿Ya se fue a dormir el principito?-dijo Eugene sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras el se recargaba en la pared cruzándose de brazos

-Uy! noto cierto enojo por aquí,eh-el no contesto solo levanto los hombros con molestia

-Eugene Fitzherbert estas celoso!-dijo apuntándolo con el dedo

-No,no es cierto-respondio volteando a otro lado

-Aja-dijo incrédula

-Esta bien ,supongo que estoy algo molesto por su presencia-ella poso una mano sobre su mejilla acariciándolo

-Eugene no tienes porque estar celoso de el y lo sabes,es verdad que es atlético,guapo,tiene una sonrisa encantadora –el bufo al oírla- pero el jamas podría reemplazarte-el apoyo su mano sobre la suya.

El suspiro pesadamente-Gracias por aceptarme en tu vida

-No hay nada que agradecer-respondio plantándole un casto beso en los labios

-Ajem-la reina se hizo presente interrumpiéndolos,los miraba con comprensión,Pascal reposaba en su hombro.

-Oh,hola madre

-Hola hija,Fitzherbet-dijo esto ultimo con severidad,acto seguido el joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro

-Ven princesa tenemos que hablar-le hablo encaminándola a su recamara

-¿Qué pasa,madre?-dijo sentándose en la cama al tiempo que su madre cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Hija yo se que quieres mcho a ese muchacho pero no es prudente que tengan muestras de afecto en publico..y menos a dos metros de la recamara del príncipe-ella bufo ante eso-tu futuro esposo,hija.

-Madre el tampoco quiere esta unión ,todavía se puede hacer algo, ayúdame-la reina suspiro-por favor te lo pido!

-Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada-se despidió besando su frente

Acomodo al pequeño reptil en su camita y ella se acostó en su cama dándole vueltas a todo lo que había aprendido y vivido en los últimos días,pensó en todas las clases que tomaba:política,historia,modales y etiqueta,en los nuevos paisajes que había visto,en la tentación de tocarle el trasero a su amado ladron para saciar su creciente curiosidad,en la inesperada llegada del príncipe que venia a complicarle mas las vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir hasta que se le ocurrio la solución a su insomnio.

**Hola!**

**Romi:espero te haya gustado este capitulo, en el proximo tendremos mas momentos Eugenzel.**

**Ya saben dudas y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo,nos leemos!.**


	10. Capitulo 10 Lluvia

Capitulo 10. Lluvia

Ya dada la medianoche Rapunzel se escabullo desde su alcoba hasta la habitación de Eugene, tomando las precauciones de no ser vista por los guardias en sus rondines.

La puerta rechino al abrirse y un asustado joven brinco de la cama poniéndose en guardia y tomando un palo de escoba como espada. Ella también brinco del susto al verlo reaccionar de esa manera, más las facciones del joven se relajaron al verla y bajo la guardia.

-Lo siento, me asustaste

-si ya lo note-dijo con diversión

-Rapunzel?

-Si?

-Es de madrugada

-Si, y?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar durmiendo en tu alcoba

-No tenía sueño así que decidí venir a visitarte-respondió sentándose en la cama, él se sentó igualmente mirándola con diversión

-Rapunzel me encantan tus visitas pero entiende que no es bien visto que lo hagas-le explico con dulzura a lo que ella frunció el ceño y lo miro acusatoriamente.

-Pero me gusta tu compañía, haces que me quede dormida profundamente sin tener pesadillas-le confeso

-Me quieres decir que te aburro al punto de quedarte dormida? Gracias preciosa lo tomare como un cumplido-dijo llevándose teatralmente la mano al pecho en gesto ofendido, ella soltó una risita

-Sabes que no es así, anda déjame quedarme, prometo levantarme temprano-le aseguro poniendo ojos de cachorrito y gesto suplicante, el al ver esa cara no pudo negarse y le hizo espacio en la cama, al mismo tiempo que agradecía a los cielos por haber llegado tan cansado del trabajo que no se desvistió por completo.

-Si!-exclamo de felicidad, metiéndose entre las cobijas, tan pronto se acomodó se abrazó de él hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a su calor, a la seguridad que sus brazos le brindaban. El joven le devolvió el abrazo perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello y besando su frente.

-Buenas noches, Eugene

-Buenas noches, preciosa

Él no podía negar que disfrutaba inmensamente de su compañía, su cercanía, sus conversaciones, su inocencia que a veces lo llegaba a perturbar, sin embargo también sabía que debía ganarse la total confianza de los reyes en especial la del rey, ya que no era tonto y a leguas se notaba que no era de su total agrado.

A la mañana siguiente el joven despertó sintiendo un espacio vacío junto a princesa había madrugado y se había ido. En su lugar dejo una nota.

"Cumplí mi promesa levantándome junto con el sol,

Te espero junto a la fuente, a la hora de siempre.

Besos

Pd: Sabias que roncas, Eugene?, y muy fuerte por cierto

No, no me vas a perder!

Termino de leer la nota con una sonrisa en los labios, bostezo y extendió sus brazos desperezándose para otro día de trabajo.

…

Rapunzel leía una y otra vez la misma línea sin comprender nada de su libro de historia, aún seguía preocupada por su matrimonio arreglado y estar sentada en la biblioteca leyendo un libro no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Seguía tomando notas entre bostezo y bostezo hasta que un ruido proveniente de afuera llamo su atención.

-¿Viste eso pascal?-le pregunto al pequeño, el cual asintió, se acercó a la ventana más próxima para confirmar sus sospechas, llevándose las manos a la boca en sorpresa, dio un saltito y salió corriendo de ahí.

Atravesó pasillos, puertas hasta que llego al jardín y con la cara en alto dejo que la lluvia se escurriera por todo su cuerpo, extendió los brazos abrazando a la lluvia, daba saltitos de charco en charco hasta que su alegría fue tal que se acostó en el pasto rodando en él. Pascal su fiel compañero la miraba con alegría desde la ventana de su alcoba.

Eugene regresaba de acarrear lena cuando una risita muy familiar lo desvió del camino. Siguió esa risa hasta los jardines y ahí la vio jugando en la lluvia, sin protección alguna, y sin nadie que le dijera nada. Viendo esto abandono su labor y camino hasta ella.

-ejem-dijo haciéndose notar parándose a su lado, observando como mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada gota de agua.

-Oh! Hola Eugene, está lloviendo, puedes creerlo!-contesto con entusiasmo levantándose del suelo.

-Si eso veo, pero lo que no me explico es porque estas bajo la lluvia, descalza y sin un paraguas.

-Porque así no es divertido, es mi primera lluvia Eugene!

-Lo entiendo pero te puedes enfermar-sentencio cruzándose de brazos

-No, no me enfermare-dijo muy segura de sí misma

-Claro que lo harás, ahora ven-dijo tomándola de la mano encaminándose al castillo.

-No!-dijo ella zafándose de su agarre, el por su parte puso las manos en jarra listo para debatir.

-Preciosa, es por tu bien, te puedes resfriar y te digo una cosa no es nada agradable-le explico como si de un niño se tratase

-Eugene, nada va a pasarme por unas cuantas gotas de agua-le contesto

-¿Gotas de agua?, estas empapada,rapunzel-dijo empezando a perder la paciencia

-No me importa yo quiero seguir aquí-dijo dándole la espalda

-Rapunzel, espero me perdones-ella se volteo con extrañeza no entendiendo sus palabras, aprovechando el momento de distracción el joven la tomo de la cintura y la cargo sobre su espalda.

-Eugene!, Que haces? Bájame!-gritaba y manoteaba en su espalda

-Grita cuanto quieras ,no te pienso bajar!

Cruzaron las cocinas bajo las miradas de los cocineros, hasta subir las escaleras que daban a la alcoba de la princesa.

Sabía que la situación no era fácil de explicar si se topase con los reyes, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Ella continuaba manoteando y protestando tanto que llamo la atención del príncipe quien iba saliendo de su alcoba comiendo un pedazo de pan.

-¿Todo en orden princesa?-pregunto el príncipe, quien no sabía si debía preocuparse o no.

-Príncipe ayúdeme por favor, dígale a este desconsiderado que me baje

-Eugene fitzherbert ,cierto?

-Así es su alteza

-El príncipe seguramente estará de acuerdo conmigo en que debes darte un bano y cambiarte la ropa mojada, cierto?-dijo esperando que él lo apoyara

-En eso tiene razón, princesa, podría enfermarse-y sin más se alejó comiendo, dejando a la pareja entre manoteos y pataleos. El joven abrió la puerta de la alcoba cerrándola al entrar, y con paso firme la deposito en la cama con cuidado.

Ella estaba roja de coraje, haciendo un puchero con la boca, arrugando la nariz y cruzada de brazos sin hablarle. Sabía que estaba enojada con él por no dejarla disfrutar de la lluvia y el granizo pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer ese puchero que tanto le encantaba, inconsientemente se agacho un poco disponiéndose a apartar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja pero antes de hacerlo ella le dio un manotazo.

-Sé que estas enojada y estás en tu derecho, pero me preocupo por ti

-Pues no deberías, nada va a pasarme!

-No discutiré eso. Ahora báñate y cámbiate de ropa antes de que te enfermes

-No lo hare

-Rapunzel no seas infantil!

-Y tú no seas aburrido!-dijo señalándolo con el dedo, pascal los observaba desde la mesita de noche.

-Sabes que haz lo que quieras, me rindo, eres imposible!-dijo el encaminándose a la puerta

-BIEN!

-Bien

-Bien-dijo el saliendo de la habitación

Pascal se subió hasta su hombro rechinándole algo al oído.

-Lo se pascal, pero era mi primera lluvia, quería verla de cerca, además creo que el exagera nada me pasara ya verás-dijo sonriéndole seguida de un estornudo

Toc toc

-Largo de aquí-se apresuró a decir, pero la puerta rechino al abrirse, su madre era quien entraba.

-Lo siento creí que era...

-Yo sé quién creíste que era-dijo acercándose a ella, mientras las doncellas entraban.

-Preparen todo por favor-pidió la reina

-Espero que a mí si me hagas caso y entres a bañarte

-Está bien-dijo con resignación- aunque no veo que daño pueda hacerme un poco de agua

Con ayuda de sus doncellas se metió a bañar en una tina llena de burbujas.

-Así que tu primera lluvia?-pregunto la reina, mientras acomodaba la pijama de la princesa.

-Si, quiero decir no es la primera vez que veo llover, en la torre la vi muchas veces pero nunca la pude sentir-suspiro-fue algo emocionante.

-Ya veo, y me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, pero debiste medirte un poco, podrías pescar un resfriado-dijo con suavidad

Ella asintió comprendiendo su error y con un último chorro de agua dio por terminado su de la bañera estilando de agua, tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella mientras su madre le pasaba su pijama.

-Hace frio, no crees?-pregunto la princesa tiritando de frio, su madre preocupada llevo su mano a su frente.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre, Rapunzel!-prontamente la encamino a la cama y salió en busca del doctor.

La princesa se recostó en la cama sintiéndose fatal, tenía frio, los ojos le ardían, su cabeza y cuerpo le dolían horrores. Pascal se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía.

La reina no tardó en aparecer seguida de su esposo, el rey y del médico de la corte.

-La princesa esta resfriada, pero si sigue mis instrucciones estará recuperada en poco tiempo-hablo hacia los reyes dándoles indicaciones.

La joven apenas prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya que la fiebre aun no cedía y aun se sentía cansada, miraba a sus padres deambular por la habitación entre el sueño y la realidad. Su madre ponía pañuelos húmedos sobre su frente al mismo tiempo que le hablaba suavemente y le daba de beber algo que para su gusto sabia horrible.

-Seguramente ese Rider tuvo la culpa-sentencio el rey

-Ese Rider como tú le dices trajo a nuestra hija a su recamara y me puso al tanto de la situación, en verdad leopold a veces me sorprende lo testarudo que puedes llegar a ser-su esposo solo gruño

Después de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta, era el joven de cabellos castaños quien entraba. El rey quiso oponerse a su presencia pero una mirada de severidad de su esposa lo obligo a ceder y momentos después abandono la habitación.

-Descanse su alteza, yo me quedare con ella el tiempo que sea necesario-ofreció el joven

-Te tomare la palabra, pero en un rato más regresare, cualquier cosa avísame por favor

-Así lo hare su alteza-dando un último vistazo a su hija salió de la habitación

Acerco una silla y se sentó a un lado de su cama-Eu...eugene-dijo ella entre sueños

-Aquí estoy rapunzel-dijo acercándose un poco más, ella lo miro y sonrió- Me encanta tu sonrisa-le hablo con un tono sueño.

-Rayos, estas delirando!-dedujo y llevo una mano hacia su frente comprobando que la fiebre comenzaba a ceder.

Nota autora. Feliz año nuevo atrasado, me agrada que sigan leyendo está loca historia, se viene un giro en la trama que espero os guste.

Reclamos y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo.

Nos leemos.


	11. Capitulo 11 Marina

Capítulo 11. Marina.

Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación, cubriendo todo a su alcance, el joven de cabellos castaños aun dormía al lado de la princesa, sentado en una posición no muy cómoda, con su cabeza descansando en la orilla de la cama. La princesa comenzó a moverse poco a poco despertándolo.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiéndose adolorida y con sueño aun, más sus ojos se posaron en el joven que le sonreía.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy loca por los morenos?-le dijo con voz cansada, el rio ante su respuesta.

-¿Cómo te sientes, rapunzel?

-Siento que me muero, Eugene-contesto llevándose las manos al rostro

Él se carcajeo de buena gana – claro que no, preciosa, nadie ha muerto por un resfriado.

Ella sonrió y bajo las manos-Lo lamento-dijo de pronto

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lamento no haberte escuchado, de haberlo hecho no estaría en cama

-Y yo lamento haber gritado, era tu primera lluvia fuera de la torre, tienes todo el derecho en reclamarme…aunque claro yo tenía razón-dijo con suficiencia a lo que ella le saco la lengua en respuesta.

Ambos rieron-Sabes? quisiera despertar y que el príncipe desapareciera-dijo tapándose con las sabanas en frustración

-Yo también-suspiro pesadamente-pero obviamente eso no pasara-respondió acercándose a ella destapando su rostro-encontraremos la solución, no te preocupes.

-Sí, yo sé que si-respondió, seguido de un fuerte estornudo

La reina quien hasta ese momento había fingido estar dormida, se desperezo y camino hacia su hija.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño?-aproximo su mano a la frente de su hija y con alivio comprobó que la fiebre había cedido.

-Me siento mucho mejor

-Sí, eso veo-dirigió ahora su atención al joven que las miraba-Me parece que se le hace tarde para sus labores, Fitzherbert-dijo mirándolo con severidad

-Tiene razón, su alteza, me retiro…vendré a verte por la tarde-le hablo a la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Adiós-se despidió limpiándose la nariz

La reina se sentó a un lado de ella, y con ternura acaricio sus mejillas y deslizo una mano sobre su corto cerró los ojos ante su gesto.

-El príncipe Arthur estuvo aquí anoche preocupado por tu estado de salud

-ah si?-pregunto con desgano

-Sé que no es tu persona favorita, pero te agradecería que fueras amable con él y le des las gracias

-si madre, lo sé-su madre sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

…

Con rapidez el joven llego al lugar de trabajo que le tocaba ese dia: la cocina. Tres días de la semana su trabajo estaba en los establos y los otros tres días consistían en trabajos variados en el castillo, siendo el domingo su único día de descanso, eso si el capitán no sacaba algún trabajo de último momento.

La cocina era espaciosa y de mármol blanco, y despedía un delicioso olor a pollo, a verduras y otros guisados, lo cual hizo recordarle a su estómago que no había desayunado aun.

-Rider, hoy te toca sacar la basura-dijo el cocinero en jefe señalando unas pilas de basura-y surtir esta lista en el mercado-se la entregó a lo que el asintió.

-Por cierto, ya desayunaste, rider?

-Es Fitzherbert, no rider, y no gracias estoy bien-respondió tomando una manzana del frutero.

-Está bien, Fitzherbert, ahora ve que el tiempo apremia

…

Después de encargarse de la basura de las cocinas, se dirigió al pueblo para surtir la lista. Entraba y salía de las diferentes tiendas cargado de víveres.

Antes de regresar al castillo decidió sentarse a descansar junto a la fuente principal de la plaza. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en la princesa, en la manera de deshacerse del príncipe, dándose cuenta que no sería nada fácil. A veces pensaba que huir sería la solución a sus problemas, no tendría que sufrir los maltratos del capitán y compañía, podría empezar una nueva vida lejos del lugar que tantos sinsabores le había provocado y lo más importante ella estaría a su lado, sin ningún tipo de ataduras, serian libres. Rasco su cabeza con desesperación mientras la realidad lo golpeaba de lleno, no podía hacerlo, no podía siquiera proponérselo, no sería justo para ella, acababa de encontrar a su familia y él no le arrebataría eso.

-Hola-una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una joven delgada de largo cabello negro atado en una coleta, piel blanca y ojos marrones,le miraba con una sonrisa. Su vestido azul celeste se ceñía a su figura.

-Hola-respondió secamente "en otra época la hubiera invitado a salir"-pensó

-Eres flynn rider, verdad?-pregunto con ilusión en su rostro

-No, me confundes con alguien más-ella dio un brinquito y sin permiso se sentó junto a él.

-Claro que eres tú Soy tu más grande admiradora!

-Ah sí? Dijo con una sonrisa

-Si, fue muy heroico lo que hiciste, escapaste de prisión volando por los aires y después rescataste a la princesa de la horrible bruja-dijo con entusiasmo-Soy Marina, por cierto-se presentó extendiéndole la mano, el la saludo amigablemente

Era refrescante encontrar a alguien que tuviera para el algo más que insultos, lo que se estaba haciendo regular en su vida en el castillo; en poco tiempo el chico se encontraba narrando su versión de la historia.

-…me encontraba rodeado de al menos una docena de guardias…que digo docena, centenares de guardias cerrándome el camino, pero entonces decidí hacer un salto mortal con mi fiel corcel, volamos sobre ellos y ya aterrizando galopamos a toda velocidad...

-Eh, Rider te esperan en la cocina-le interrumpió un guardia

-Si, lo que digas-dijo restándole importancia, el guardia siguió su camino.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya-hablo al tiempo que recogía sus cosas-seguiremos en otro momento.

-Me encantaría!-respondió con entusiasmo.

Él le sonrió y se encamino al castillo.

N/A:Hola gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia,espero les siga gustando,por cierto ya se estreno Tangled before ever after,solo he visto algunas escenas y me ha gustado aunque hubiera preferido la misma animación de la peli ,pero bueno.. Buzon de quejas y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo.


	12. Capitulo 12 Cocinando

**Disclaimer.Nada ****me pertenece.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuándo el joven regresaba cargado a mas no poder del mercado.

-Te tardaste,Rider,espero tengas una muy buena explicación. -le reclamo el jefe de los cocineros del castillo,tan pronto puso un pie en las cocinas

-Unos ricos muffins siempre lo son, mi querido amigo-le respondio mientras mordia uno-y recuerde no soy Rider,soy Fitzherbert

-Esta bien, Fitzherbert -dijo haciendo enfasis en su apellido-ya puedes retirarte.

Estaba por dirigirse a la alcoba de la princesa para ver como seguia,cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza.

-Es para Rapunzel. ..digo para la princesa? Cuestiono al hombre al ver que llevaba una bandeja de comida,se trataba de una langosta a la mantequilla,el fruncio el ceño ante esto,estaba mal,muy mal y alguien debia hacer algo al respecto.

-Asi es,¿ hay algun problema? -dijo empezando a perder la paciencia

-De hecho si y uno muy grave-se acerco quitandole la bandeja de las manos y la deposito en la mesa-te podrían cortar la cabeza por esto-y señaló el platillo. El hombre no veia problema alguno,estaba bien preparada y a su gusto exquisita.

-Es langosta!,la princesa esta resfriada lo que necesita es un reconfortante caldo de pollo-explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

El regordete hombre se rasco la cabeza y tras unos segundos asintio.

-Bien, apartate lo preparare-pero el chico no se aparto

-Tranquilo,hoy me siento magnanimo asi que te relegare de esa tarea,yo mismo lo preparare-el hombre quizo objetar pero el no se lo permitio-si lo se, no me lo agradescas,ahora dejame trabajar.

El se aparto pero no alejo la vista del muchacho ,vigilando cada movimiento que hacia.

-Ten cuidado chico no la vayas a envenenar-el muchacho rió

-Soy un experto cocinero-alardeo maniobrando un cuchillo en el aire que termino cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Si ya veo,pero si algo le pasa..

-Pierda cuidado,su estomago esta en mis habilidosas manos-le aseguro

Siguio partiendo verdura,casi rebanandose un dedo en el trayecto.Después de lo que parecieron horas,el caldo estaba listo,lo puso en una bandeja y se abrio camino hasta la recámara de la joven.

La reina caminaba por uno de los pasillos acompanada de pascal,cuando vislumbro al joven con bandeja en mano rumbo a su hija.Sonrio para sus adentros.

Estaba a dos puertas de distancia de llegar a su destino,cuando una puerta se abrio y de ella salio el principe.

El joven de ojos azules se detuvo al verlo,lo mismo que el otro muchacho, lo observo de arriba abajo y sonrio del lado.

-No sabia que también trabajase en las cocinas

-Hago de todo un poco,su alteza-respondio forzadamente

-Ah,pues tengo unas botas que necesitan lustrarse

-Lo lamento pero eso no entra en mis funciones -se excuso ,sabiendo que era una total mentira. -Ahora si me disculpa me estan esperando -avanzo sin darle tiempo a responder.

Al principe no le parecio correcta esa actitud pero lo dejo pasar…por el momento.

Toc,Toc

-Pase-se escucho desde dentro

Abrio la puerta y la cerro tras de si, dandole una vista a la princesa que nunca había visto. Estaba de pie a su lado,con sus ropas de trabajo,despeinado,con un mechon de cabello cayendo sobre su frente,se le veia cansado pero aun asi le sonrio.Y un detalle que no paso desapercibido por ella,tenia un dedo vendado.

-Eugene ,no te hubieras molestado -dijo recargandose en su cama.

-Claro que debia y tenia que hacerlo,era un crimen lo que pensaban darte: langosta!imagínate .Ella rio al oirlo.

-Gracias-tomo su mano y le dio un leve apreton dedicandole una calida sonrisa.El odiaria admitirlo pero un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas.

Despues de unos cuantos destornudos,procedio a degustar su caldo de pollo,encontrandolo delicioso.

-No sabia que cocinaras tan rico-le elogio

-Bueno cuando uno vive solo tiene que aprender a cocinar,o era eso o morirme de inanición -se puso algo melancolico-pero bueno ya sabes no podria privar de mi belleza al mundo-dijo sacandole una sonrisa

-Que modesto eres!

Ambos rieron

-En serio,cocinas muy rico,el chasqueo la lengua por el alago

-Y no has probado mi especialidad :los muffins

-Ni tu la mia:las galletas de chocolate y el pay de manzana

-Seguramente estara delicioso-dijo el

-Lo dudas?-respondio riendo- y dime,que hiciste hoy?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

El le conto sobre su dia,un poco indeciso ante el tema de la chica que conocio,pero penso"Si yo me encelo de ese principito,es justo que ella también".

-Asi que tienes una fan-dijo ella sintirndose un poco rara al respecto.

-Se podria decir que si,sabe toda la historia e incluso dice tener dibujos nuestros-dijo emocionado

-Me gustaria verlos-respondio despues de unos segundos

-Si sobre eso,crees que sea posible traerla ?,quiere conocerte y pues no le pude decir que no

-Si lo se,Flynn rider no le puede decir que no a una dama-dijo con un deje de reproche,aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

El chico noto su cambio de inmediato -Rapunzel ¿estas celosa?

-No!,claro que no,traela cuando me recupere-respondio bajando la mirada a su ya inexistente caldo y sorbiendose la nariz.

El la tomo del menton para mirarla a los ojos,ella tenia los ojos vidriosos,la nariz roja y goteante.-Rapunzel no tienes porque encelarte,ella nunca sera como tu-dicho esto tomo un pañuelo y le limpio la nariz.Ella lo abrazo,quería sentirlo seguro,junto a ella,de nadie mas.

La reina entro minutos después, anunciandole que ya debia marcharse a su recamara.

-Buenas noches,preciosa -se despidio

-Buenas noches, Eugene

Ya que se habia retirado, la reina se sento con su hija,cepillo su cabello y le hizo pequeñas trenzas,pascal ya yacia dormido en su camita.

Quizo preguntarle a su madre la razon de sentirse asi,pero no se animo a ultimo momento.

Sabia que era el sentimiento pero nunca lo habia experimentado y no conocía a la chica para hacerse una opinión clara y concisa .

Sacudio su cabeza como si sacudiera los malos pensamientos, suspiro rogando a los cielos equivocarse respecto a ella.

Iba saliendo de alli cuando el rey lo interceptó y tras los saludos formales ,le preguntó.

-Te importaría acompañarme? -el chico sorprendido aceptó.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero a un costado del reino he tenido a mis mejores hombres trabajando -el muchacho asintio-Bien,pues pronto inauguraremos lo que se llama"casa de fieras",un lugar donde se exhibirán diferentes tipos de animales,pavos reales,simios,jirafas…

-vacas?-sugirio el joven

-No,eso no es exotico-descarto la idea-¿Crees que a mi hija le agrade?-pregunto por fin

-Mm -medito el pensativo-No creo que le agrade la idea de tener animales en cautiverio,fuera de su habitat…no en definitiva no lo creo

-Bien,eso se puede arreglar-dijo pensativo

-O simplemente podria regalarle un perro

-No estoy seguro, es muy comun

-Ella lo apreciará aun más-el rey se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensando-Sabe de niño tuve una perrita y cuándo dio a luz su primera camada,tuvo un perrito tan pequeño, pero tan pequeño ,que no podia-hizo una pausa no sabiendo ya a donde iba a parar con ese relato improvisado-ya sabe,prenderse de ahi-dijo haciendo mímica con las manos,el rey lo miraba serio-entonces yo…mmm le sacaba la leche y se la daba al pequeño -termino de relatar, totalmente arrepentido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Ordeñar? -dijo el hombre sin poderselo creer-ordeñar a un perro?

-Se que suena un poco extraño, pero era necesario-dijo con seguridad

-Un poco extraño? ,solo espero que no quieras ordeñar a mi hija!-dijo algo exaltado ante la idea

-Si señor,digo no señor, yo seria incapaz, creame-el monarca lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados suspiro y cambio su semblante por uno más ameno.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea la última vez que sugiere algo así -le advirtió

-Si señor

-Bien ,eso es todo puedes retirarte-el chico suspiro con alivió y se dio la media vuelta -y Fitzherbert -se dio la vuelta al oírlo -Gracias -el rey le sonrio forzadamente y el asintio.

Sintió un gran gusto al escuchar al rey llamarlo por su apellido y también al ser tomado en cuenta.

"No mas, Rider"-se dijo

Tras un arduo dia de trabajo el reformado ladron se encaminaba a su recamara,sin saber que alguien en las sombras lo seguia con la mirada.

-Me la vas a pagar,y se justo donde atarcarte-escupio una voz masculina.

**N/A:Hola ! A ti que sigues leyendome gracias y espero os guste lo que sigue.**

**Ya saben tomatazos y sugerencias en el botoncito de abajo.**

**Review para que eugene,asi todo sensual te lleve la comida a la camita,jaja tenia que decirlo ustedes disculparan el soborno.**

**Nos leemos!**


	13. Capitulo 13 No es lo que parece

Disclaimer.Nada me pertenece

Capitulo 13.No es lo que parece

Los dias pasaron en el reino de corona,sin ninguna novedad.

La princesa prontamente se recuperó, dejando atrás los destornudos.

Con tiempo de sobra antes de sus clases,fue a la biblioteca por unos libros y se encamino hacia el jardin,sentandose bajo un manzano.

Abrió uno de los libros,cuidando que nadie la viera y comenzó a hojearlo.Por sus mejillas pasaron todos los tonos rojos habidos y por haber.

-Que posiciones tan raras -dijo en voz alta,tomando el libro al revés para verlo mejor.

-Hola-saludo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que casi tirara el objeto.

Ella brinco del susto y lo escondió sentandose sobre el.

-Lo siento,no quise asustarte-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó frente a ella

-Estoy bien,no te preocupes ,eugene-el la miro con la ceja levantada.

-Rapunzel ,no crees que seria menos incomodo sentarte sobre un cojin-dijo con una sonrisa

-Me descubriste-hablo y saco el libro,con rostro culpable.El lo tomo y leyo el título quedandose sin saber que hacer.

-Rapunzel…esto

-Si,lo se ,no debo leerlo porque no es apropiado y bla bla bla…pero es que no pude resistirme , además si fuera prohibido no estaría en la biblioteca -sentencio muy segura de si.

Si esto hubiese pasado años atrás ni por asomo se sonrojaria;pero si algo había aprendido en los ultimos meses es que a su lado redescubriria el mundo. Nada ya seria como antes.

-Tienes razón, pero si te descubren, leyendo esto te veras en un serio aprieto

-No entiendo porque tanto problema, solo es el cuerpo humano-dijo con normalidad,como si hablarán del clima-hizo una pausa-Eugene ,tu y yo alguna vez haremos las cosas del libro?-preguntó con inocencia en su voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos,no sabia si reir o no.-No..digo si..Bueno no…veras eso lo hacen los esposos-dijo tratando de zanjar el tema

-Si nos casamos haremos el amor?-pregunto nuevamente

Con todas sus fuerzas el queria decirle que si,que se entregaria a ella en cuerpo y alma,que le haria el amor mil veces si asi se lo pedia;pero debia tener cuidado con lo que decia o los reyes desconfiarian de el.

-Preciosa,mira..yo-pero fue salvado de responder ya que el monarca se acerco llamando a su hija;el rápidamente tomo el libro y lo escondio tras de si.

-Si padre ,aquí estoy

-Tu madre te busca ,esta en el salón-le anunció,ella se levanto del cesped,besó en la mejilla al chico y a su padre encaminandose al castillo,dejándolos solos.

-Lindo dia para pasear,no Fitzherbert -hablo el rey tratando de romper el hielo

-asi es,su alteza

El rey le sonrio por primera vez desde que se conocian,mas la pose del chico llamo su atencion,algo ocultaba,podia olfatearlo y eso no le agradaba.

-¿Qué escondes tras tu espalda?

-Nada,señor -habló lo más seguro que pudo,si algo lograba ese hombre era intimidarlo,sentia que podia leerlo con la mirada.

-Fitzherbert -dijo con severidad-¿Qué tienes en las manos?

-Dedos, señor -sabia que estaba perdido,pero al menos lo demoraria lo máximo posible.

-Fitzherbert, dejate de juegos-se acercó a el y le arrebató el libro que tanto afanaba a su espalda.

El rey miro el titulo con atención, movio los bigotes y exclamó -¡¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando?!,Tu ,pervertido!

El joven no sabia que decir, hablar con la verdad no era una buena opcion en ese momento.

-Pense que seria una ayuda para sus clases de Anatomía -se aventuró a decir

-Tengo cara de ser un tonto o un bufón? -se acerco a el entrecerrando los ojos

-No señor, yo…mire no es lo que parece,ella tenia ciertas dudas y bueno yo solo trataba de ayudar

Con tono amenazante le contestó -Esta es la segunda,Fitzherbert,no quiero enterarme que estas pervirtiendo a mi niña, a mi princesa,lo oiste?-el joven asintió ,nunca imagino ver al rey tan enojado.

-Andate con mucho cuidado,te estare vigilando-lo señaló, con paso firme se alejo de ahí.

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de suspirar aliviado cuando el principe Arthur salio detrás del manzano.

-Vaya carácter, verdad?-dijo en tono divertido

-Si ya lo creo

-Debe estimarla mucho -dijo de pronto el joven Arthur,el chico lo miro interrogante-a la princesa

-Bueno, mori por ella,creo que eso lo resume todo

-Si creo que si,no cualquiera regresa de la muerte y vive para contarlo-le miro con una sonrisa indesifrable-y dígame asistira a nuestra boda?

El muchacho cambio su semblante por uno mas duro,apreto los puños y dijo-No ,si puedo evitarlo

-Disculpe? -rio ante su atrevimiento

-Sepase que hare todo lo posible para que esa boda no se lleve a cabo-le advirtió

-Me gustaria ver eso-le contestó sin perder el buen humor

-Lo vera,se lo aseguro

-Le cuento algo curioso,el rey esta de acuerdo conmigo en qué lustrar mis botas esta en sus funciones-hablo cambiando de tema

-Si incluso limpiar estiércol entra en mis funciones-contesto

-Como sea,mis botas lo esperan,no tarde -dicho esto corto una manzana del árbol y se alejo mordiendola.

Lo observo alejarse,por fin se habia quedado solo,el y sus pensamientos .

-Todo sea por ti-se dijo

_ooooo_

La tarde cayó y el reformado ladrón estaba sentado en la fuente de los jardines esperando a la princesa.Ya era costumbre verse ahí cada tarde.Viendose sin nadie a su alrededor,abrio su alforja y de ella saco un anillo con una esmeralda incrustada en el centro.Sonrio para si,desde que tenia memoria siempre lo habia tenido, según le dijeron en el orfanato,pertenecio a su madre,quien murio al darlo a luz.

Vio venir a lo lejos a la chica que conocio en el mercado y prontamente guardo el anillo.

-Hola!-saludo animadamente sentandose junto a el

-Hola-respondio un tanto desganado

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Si,es solo que…estoy cansado,harto de esta situación -ella lo miro con comprensión -quisiera ser libre de poder estar con ella

-Pero la princesa se va a casar con otro

-No!no se van a casar

-No es por ser pesimista, pero que puedes hacer? ,ella es la princesa y tiene obligaciones que debe cumplir-hablo tomandolo de la mano

-Solo se que algo se me ocurrirá para que eso no pase,te lo juro-ella dio un suave apreton en sus manos

-Lo mejor seria que te olvidaras de la princesa-el nego con la cabeza y se solto de su agarre

-Eso jamás!

-No esta a tu alcance, Eugene-el la miro como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

-Entonces,dime,que hago con esto que siento!-dijo con desespero

-Tal vez,puedas encausar esos sentimientos en alguien más -sonrio pícara

-No,no creo poder,yo..la amo-al escuchar eso la sonrisa de la chica se borro y un pinchazo de culpa la invadio.

-Podrian huir lejos de aqui-sugirio

-Jamas la alejaria de su familia -ella comenzo a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo ,el al verla nerviosa le tomo de las manos y le susurró -Todo estara bien,la princesa no muerde-le dijo recuperando su buen humor

La joven vislumbro a la princesa caminando hacia ellos,sonrio nerviosa y mirando al chico a los ojos se decidió.

_oooooo_

La princesa habia pasado gran parte del dia con su madre en el salon,practicando sus discursos,su forma de hablar en público y su diccion.

-Recuerda que todos deben oirte,fuerte y claro,pero sin llegar a gritar-le recordaba la reina

-Si madre entendi-la reina se acerco a ella y tocando su mejilla le dijo

-Sabes que prefiero "mamá "a madre,suena muy despectivo-le hablo frunciendo el ceño,su hija sonrio

-Esta bien "mamá "-ambas se abrazaron

-Nos vemos en la cena,eugene me esta esperando -informó y salio corriendo

Pascal y ella se dirigian a su encuentro ,al fin iba a conocer a su "fan",comprobaria sus habilidades en el dibujo,si de algo estaba segura era que nadie dibujaria mejor que ella la nariz de eugene.

-Unas carreritas pascal?-dijo con tono juguetón,el pequeño asintió,corrieron juntos hasta llegar al jardin trasero,pascal saltaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello,pronto se detuvo al sentir que la princesa ya no corría.Ella dejo de correr al estar a poca distancia del joven y la chica.

-Eugene?-susurro con las lagrimas amenazando con salir.

**N\A:Hola de nuevo, pues ya que tengo tiempo e inspiración he aqui un capitulo nuevo.****Y Feliz dia de las madres****Nos leemos!**


	14. capitulo 14 Insisto no es lo que parece

Disclaimer.Nada me pertenece

Capitulo 14.Insisto no es lo qué parece.

-Eugene?-susurró con voz apenas audible-EUGENE!-lleno sus pulmones y grito.

Al mismo tiempo el empujaba a Marina ,separando asi sus labios.La princesa no daba credito a lo que veia.

-Rapunzel-corrio hacia ella,quien se disponia a marcharse de alli.-Rapunzel,escuchame-dijo jalandola del brazo

Ella con brusquedad se zafo de su agarre-Dejame en paz!,No quiero verte!-le grito con los ojos llorosos

-Por favor, escuchame-le suplico, recordó a la chica y volteo hacia ella

-Marina,dile lo que realmente paso-la chica se acerco a ellos,vio a la princesa y luego a el

-Solo dire que no es la primera vez que pasa,incluso hemos tenido otros tratos-dijo en modo sugerente, acariciándole el pecho,el al instante la rechazó

-Eso es mentira!,¿Por qué mientes?!-dijo al borde del desespero

-Cuando me besabas no decias lo mismo-respondió tocandole el hombro,el la volvio a rechazar-dijiste que estariamos juntos después de que ella se casará y dieras el golpe maestro en las bodegas del palacio -termino con tono meloso

El abrio los ojos en indignacion-¿pero de que rayos hablas?!-dirigió su mirada a la princesa quien los miraba con tristeza,con rabia contenida-Preciosa, no le creeras a esta mujer

-Ya no se que creer-se volteo para retirarse pero el la tomo del brazo nuevamente-Dejame en paz!-le grito y le estampo una sonora cachetada, aprovechando ese momento se alejo corriendo,Pascal le saco la lengua al chico y fue tras ella.

Se volteó furioso contra la chica -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ,¿Qué ganas con esto?!

Ella no se inmuto-Hice lo que tenia que hacer-el coraje se adueñó de el y la tomo de las muñecas sacudiendola-No me retractare-le dijo,el viendo sus acciones,la soltó

-No vales la pena-le espetó y salio en dirección a la princesa.

_OOOO_

La joven princesa iba corriendo rumbo a su recámara, las lagrimas nublan su vision y tropieza con uno de los guardias.

-Disculpe,no lo vi-se excusa torpemente, el muchacho le sonrie y la mira con detenimiento

-Descuide -dice quitandole importancia al asunto-Digame,es por ese ladronzuelo ,verdad?

Las lágrimas la traicionan y comienza a sollozar,ya no importandole las apariencias.

-Lamento que se enterara de esa forma, lo vi hace unas semanas en un plan mas que amistoso con una joven-la princesa no pudo aguantar mas y se retiró a su alcoba,siendo inconsciente de la sonrisa que se formo en la cara del guardia.

_OOOO_

Llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta azotandola y se sento en la cama , llevandose las manos al rostro.

-No lo entiendo,Pascal, ¿Por qué lo hizo?-el pequeño se froto contra ella consolandola

La puerta se abrió segundos después dejando ver a unos padres muy preocupados.

-Hija,estas bien?,estas lastimada?-preguntó la reina evaluandola en busca de alguna herida, al no ver ninguna se tranquilizó un poco

-Eugene..el..hizo-trato de explicarse pero el dolor no la dejaba

-¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?,hija,habla-alento el rey

-Leopold -dijo con severidad la reina-dejala que nos explique

-El…estaba Besandoaunachica!-hablo tan rapido que no se le entendió

-Querida ,recuerda lo que te he dicho,debes hablar claro-regaño su padre,ella asintió

-Lo vi besándose con otra-dijo al fin

-Lo sabia!,Sabia que era un desgraciado aprovechado!-grito el rey después de que su hija les terminara de contar lo sucedido

-No se,esto me parece muy raro-hablo abrazando a su hija

-No tiene nada de raro,Rose,ese es un infeliz que queria aprovecharse de nuestra hija-bufo-y yo que estaba buscando la manera de cancelar el matrimonio con el príncipe Arthur ,me alegra no haberlo hecho

Su hija comenzo a sollozar mas fuerte al escucharlo,su madre la estrecho contra si con mas fuerza y beso su frente.

-Leopold,por dios,este no es el momento, nuestra hija necesita descansar y aclarar su mente-la muchacha agradecio a su madre por sus palabras.-Yo misma te subire la cena y te excusare con el príncipe, de acuerdo?

-Gracias, mamá, papá

Estaban por salir,cuando la puerta se abrió y un desencajado joven entró.

-Rapunzel-le hablo con esperanza de arreglar las cosas pero su padre intervino

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ,es que no tienes vergüenza! -le grito el furioso padre,la chica se metio al baño con tal de no verlo.

-Precisamente señor, yo no hize nada de lo que deba avergonzarme,si fuera asi no estaria aquí,no cree?

-Conozco a los de tu calaña, solo quieres embaucar a mi hija para tus bajos instintos y luego botarla!

-No señor, no es lo que parece,se lo juro

-No me jures nada,tu palabra no vale para mi,ahora largo de aquí antes de que te eche como a los perros!

-Lo siento,pero de aquí no me muevo hasta que hable con ella-dijo sin inmutarse,el rey totalmente rojo de coraje bufo y llamo a los guardias.

-Saquenlo de aquí!-ordeno-Mañana mismo te largas de aquí,me oiste,te quiero fuera de nuestras vidas!

-Rapunzel,por favor,Rapunzel! -gritaba mientras era sacado a la fuerza de ahí.

_OOOO_

Horas mas tarde la reina ceno con su hija en la alcoba.La princesa comio aunque no tenia apetito,para no preocupar a su madre .Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados pero habia parado de llorar.

-Buenas noches,hija-le dio un beso -si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarnos-y salio en direccion a su propia recámara .

Se acosto en su cama tapandose por completo,daba vueltas de un lado a otro pero por mas que intentaba no conciliaba el sueño, las imágenes de ellos dos iban y venian,y le dolia en lo profundo de su ser, se sentia traicionada,usada.

-¿Por qué duele?,¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi pecho? -se preguntaba sollozando hecha un ovillo en su cama.

**N\A:Hola de nuevo,ya que tengo avanzado algunos capitulos he decidido actualizar,espero les guste.****Sugerencias y tomatazos en el botoncito de abajo.****Nos leemos!**


	15. capitulo 15Mirame

Capitulo 15.Mirame

Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece

Los guardias arrastraron al muchacho hasta su recámara ,puesto que todo el camino opuso resistencia.

-Ahí te quedas,Rider-le hablo con burla el joven spengler

-Es Fitzherbert, no rider

-Me da igual-

-Ya dejalo-dijo el otro guardia

-¿Por qué?,es escoria y como tal debe ser tratado-respondio y de un portazo salieron de la habitación.

Viendose sólo llevó sus manos a su cabello en frustración. Podia oir las voces de los guardias platicando del otro lado de la puerta, imposibilitándole la salida.

OOOO

Los reyes conversaban en su habitación, la mujer estaba recostada leyendo un libro y su esposo dando vueltas por la alcoba,despotricando contra el joven.

-Te lo dije,Rose,ese muchacho nunca me gustó para nuestra hija

-Aun no lo puedo creer,se veia tan buen muchacho-contestó cerrando su libro

-Esos son los peores-hizo una pausa-si no fuera porque rescato a nuestra niña ya estuviera en los calabozos -dijo visiblemente enojado

-Calmate leopold,te va a dar algo-le habló palmeandole un espacio en la cama para que se sentase.-Creo que debiste escucharlo,es decir, un chico que soporta los malos tratos del capitan,hace labores aquí y allá, que se preocupa de nuestra hija,le cocina,la cuida,no se,no me cuadra.

El rey la miro con cierto disgusto-No seas ingenua,es obvio que es solo apariencia-ella no muy conforme dio por terminada la plática deseándole las buenas noches.

-Estas enojada conmigo-dijo mas como afirmacion que como pregunta

-Solo escuchalo es lo unico que te pido -el asintió y la beso en la frente.

OOOO

La madrugada ya era y el joven no habia pegado un ojo,se levanto y abrió la puerta con cuidado,el camino estaba despejado."Debieron irse a dormir"pensó.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y comenzo a caminar con cuidado de no ser visto.Cada tanto se escondia tras las cortinas o plantas ornamentales del palacio hasta llegar al balcón de la princesa. Lo escaló no tomándole mas que unos minutos.

La joven debio oirle ya que cuando el entro estaba con sarten en mano escondida tras la puertecilla que daba al balcón. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeo de lleno en la nuca,solo que esta vez no cayo desmayado, solo aturdido.

-Rapunzel, soy yo-dijo aun en el piso

-Precisamente -contesto apuntandole con la sartén

El se levanto sobandose la cabeza-Necesito que hablemos,por favor, no es lo que parece,te lo juro-ella acepto y bajo su arma

-Mira,estabamos esperándote ,conversando solamente y ella de repente se me fue encima besandome y..

-Claro y no pudiste decirle que no, verdad?-le interrumpio

-Al instante la rechaze preciosa, justo cuando tu llegaste -le dijo intentando tomarla de la mano acto que ella rechazó

-Y si no hubiese llegado que?,que hubiera pasado,eugene!

-Nada, te lo juro

-Supongo que con ella puedes hacer las cosas del libro ,no?-respondio con un deje de reproche

-Claro que no,no hay nadie mas con quien quisiera hacerlo-le dijo,ella se volteo dandole la espalda

-Por favor, Rapunzel, mirame -le pidio,ella se volteo furiosa

-Se que no es la primera vez que te besas con ella!-le dijo empujandole con el dedo -¿Por qué no te vas con ella?,Vete con ella!-le grito al borde de las lagrimas -Ve y disfruta de su compañía y a mi dejame en paz!-dijo con el mayor coraje y dolor que pudo sentir.

-No!La unica mujer con la que yo quiero estar eres tu, no lo entiendes?-dijo desesperado,la tomo del brazo y la jalo contra su pecho ,ella forcejeaba tratando de golpearlo con la sartén.

En esa posicion podia sentir los latidos acelerados del chico,sus brazos rodeando su cintura y sus respiraciones mezclandose. Al darse cuenta de la cercania en la que se encontraban, su respiración también se acelero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en contra de su voluntad.

-Sueltame!-le grito forcejeando aún, el en respuesta la apretó mas contra si.

-No hasta que entiendas lo que significas para mi -le habló tomando un mechón de su cabello colocandoselo tras su oreja, ella sacudio la cabeza para evitar su toque.Le levanto del mentón y le miro a los ojos,por un momento se perdio en su mirada,deslizó sus dedos a sus labios.

La joven se sentia abrumada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa por esa cercania,esa caricia tan intima,tan calida para ella.Estaba temblando como una hoja pero eso no la detuvo para tomar ese instante de distracción y empujarlo.

-Te dije que me soltaras!,¿Por qué lo haces? ,¿Por qué me lastimas?!-dijo aún temblando,con la sarten firmemente apuntandolo

-Rapunzel,lo último que quiero es lastimarte,solo escuchame y si aun después quieres que me vaya,lo hare,te lo prometo-le propuso con las manos en alto

-Te escucho -concedio bajando su arma,al instante el relajo su postura

-Recuerdas aquel guardia que te comente me tiene mala voluntad?-ella asintió -estoy seguro que el tiene que ver en esto,te lo puedo apostar

-O sea,me estas diciendo que el te obligo a besarla?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Ella se me fue encima,aunque no la culpó, digo mirame-ella rodo los ojos ante eso-como sea,esa es la verdad,tienes que creerme-la joven suspiro cansada

-Eugene…yo quisiera creerte pero,los hechos me indican lo contrario -el bajo la mirada-además esta vez no estabas amarrado o inconsiente para decirme que fue en tu contra

El joven se acercó a ella,tomo su mano y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos-Mirame y dime que me quieres fuera de tu vida,dimelo y lo hare-los ojos de la chica estaban nublados por las lagrimas ,queria decirselo pero no podia,su voz no le respondia.

-No…yo-las esperanzas del muchacho aparecieron al oirla mas pronto desaparecieron al entrar el monarca a la habitación

-Suelte a mi hija inmediatamente, rufian!-se soltaron las manos y el rey abrazo a su hija reconfortandola.-Vayase!

El apreto los labios,miro a la princesa quien desvio la mirada,suspiro y salio de la recámara.

-Ahora vera!Lo voy a mandar al calabozo

-No!por favor padre no lo hagas-pidio hundiendose en su pecho sollozando

-Solo porque tu me lo pides-concedio-ese desgraciado no merece tu buena voluntad.

-Padre?

-Si,hija

-Podrias apresurar la boda con el principe Arthur? -dijo separandose de el y limpiandose las lagrimas

-Estas totalmente segura?,no quiero que tomes una decisión apresurada

-Estoy segura,padre-respondio con una triste sonrisa-muy segura-dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Siendo asi,se hara como digas-contesto besando su frente con amor-que descanses-se despidió

_Oooo_

N/A:Hola!De nuevo yo por estos lares,espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Karenpage:Hola,tambien es mi pareja disney favorita,ojala te siga gustando la historia,besos!

Ya saben sugerencias y tomatazos en el botoncito de abajo

Nos leemos!


	16. capítulo 16 Adiós

Disclaimer.Nada me pertenece

Capitulo 16 Adiós

Llegó a su habitación dándole una patada a la cama con coraje,se sentó en ella y llevo sus manos a su rostro en frustacion,en impotencia ante la situación .

-En cuanto amanezca ese desgraciado se las vera conmigo- sentenció decidido.

OOO

Los primeros rayos del sol salieron y el joven ya estaba cambiado y esperando pacientemente en las cocinas del castillo.

Pronto comenzaron a llegar los muchachos entre ellos el joven Spengler quien lucía muy contento ese día.

-Spengler ,podemos hablar?-dijo lo mas cordial que pudo.

-No tengo tiempo

-Por favor-contesto entre dientes, tomandolo del cuello de la camisa.El joven se desafano de el con brusquedad y lo siguio afuera.

-¿Qué quieres?-hablo de mala manera.

-Ire directo al grano,se que tu tuviste que ver con el incidente de ayer,tu mandaste a Marina,verdad?

El solo se limito a reir-Tienes mucha imaginación,rider

-No estoy jugando,o le dices a la princesa la verdad ó te rompo la cara!-amenazo acorralandolo contra la pared.

-Mira como tiemblo-se burló

-Te lo advierto!

-No tienes pruebas, es tu palabra contra la mia-le hablo recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara.Se limpio la sangre del labio,trono sus dedos y se abalanzó contra el muchacho.

Los dos cayeron al piso,spengler sobre el golpeandolo en el rostro,el joven abajo le dio un golpe en el estomago quitandoselo de encima.Viendose en ventaja,lo tomo de la solapa y le planto otro golpe.

-Vas a decirle si o no?

-Antes muerto-le escupió

El coraje lo embargo ,estaba por propinarle otro puñetazo cuando los demás chicos llegaron a separarlos.

-Sueltenme!,Lo voy a despedazar!-dijo forcejeando con sus compañeros.

El otro joven se levanto,escupió en su dirección y después de darle una mirada burlona,se retiró.

-Ya sueltenlo-ordeno el capitán

-Rider,tengo ordenes explicitas de acompañarte fuera de aquí¿me entiendes?-el chico no muy convencido obedecio y lo siguió. Pasaron los jardines, y al ver que el hombre no le prestaba atencion tomo esa distracción para salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

OOO

La princesa después de desayunar ,bajo al jardin para leer un rato y despejarse.Se sento bajo su árbol favorito y comenzó a ver las páginas ya que realmente su mente estaba en otro lado.

-Buenos dias-saludo el principe sentándose junto a ella

-Buen dia,Arthur -le contesto cerrando su libro

-¿Se encuentra bien? -le pregunto preocupado

-Bien,gracias -el parecio conformarse con la respuesta

-Asi que ,ansiosa por nuestra boda?

-como no tiene idea-dijo notablemente nerviosa

La chica levanto la mirada y vio venir a Eugene corriendo en su dirección. El miedo de tener que confrontarlo de nuevo mezclado con el coraje que sentia la empujo a tomar al principe de las solapas y plantarle un beso en los labios.Fue un beso torpe,estampó sus labios contra los suyos permaneciendo asi por unos segundos.

El joven los observo desde la distancia quedando de una sola pieza al verla compartir un beso con el principe.Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y una opresion en su pecho le hizo bajar la mirada de esa escena.

-¡Guau!princesa,eso fue sorpresivo-dijo siguiendo con la mirada al punto donde ella miraba.

Regreso la mirada a la princesa quien veia como los guardias se llevaban al joven,ya sin oponer resistencia.

-Debo sentirme ultrajado,princesa?-le dijo en tono divertido

-Lo siento,no debi hacerlo,fue un impulso-se disculpó llevándose un cabello rebelde tras su oreja

-No se preocupe,la entiendo,creame que si-dijo pensativo-bueno ,debo irme,la veo después .El joven se levanto y se hizo camino al castillo.

-¿Qué acabo de hacer,pascal?-dijo afectada,el pequeño la miro sin saber que hacer,llevo sus manos al rostro y exclamó -No se que hacer,por un lado quisiera buscarlo pero no puedo olvidar su traicion,no puedo pascal-el reptil se sento en su hombro dandole apoyo mientras ella observaba el espacio vacio donde antes habia estado el chico.

OOOO

El joven de cabellos castaños era escoltado hacia las afueras del reino por el capitan.No le permitieron llevarse nada mas que lo que traia puesto;a pesar de no ser poseedor de una gran cantidad de cosas ese gesto le molesto en sobremanera,pues el ya no era un ladrón ,habia trabajado duro para ganarse cada cosa que tenia pero parecia que nada de eso le serviria.

-Bien,llegamos-dijo el hombre frente a las puertas del reino

El chico tenia un nudo en la garganta imposibilitandole poder contestar,se sentia como un perro al que echan a la calle,pero debia ser fuerte no dejaria que lo vieran flaquear.

-Ya es hora-repitio el hombre,sacandolo de sus pensamientos -No lo hagas mas dificil-dijo señalando el camino

El asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante,escuchando como tras de si se cerraban las enormes puertas del reino de corona.

N/A:Hola!,Me duele decirlo pero ya estamos a mitad de la historia,gracias por seguirla,espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado .

Comentarios,sugerencias,Tomatazos en el botoncito de abajo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
